Realization
by soraheartless21
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the boy with a demon within; a demon whose hatred towards humankind is undoubtedly enraged by human, the same humans whom in prison it throughout the decades. Now, it's inside of Naruto Uzumaki, a 12 year old boy suffering from depression putting on a facade as he lives day to day. Mainly NaruKiba but perhaps I'll include some NaruSasu or other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in shape or form.**

**This fanfic will contain yaoi couples, meaning it's going to involve homosexual relationships throughout this story, if you don't wish to read such thing, you may go and read another fanfic. **

**A/N: I'm alive and ready to start this fanfiction. I started my first fanfic last year called Birthday Wish, but unfortunately I had to discontinue until further notice due to lack of inspiration. I'll eventually start it again once I have an idea what to do with it. Nevertheless, I'm going to start my second fanfic, it's going to be a NaruxKiba. I'll be trying to update as soon as possible, but chances are I might be updating once every week, hopefully no more longer than 2 weeks. This chapters is pretty much an introduction on the earlier years in Naruto; perhaps, in a chapter or two it's going fast-fowards in time. We'll see how it works. Well enough of me talk, shall we begin our journey. **

**P.S. I haven't come up with a good title to this fanfic so for now it's going to be called "He shall not be named." It may change further on or not. **

_Chapter 1: The beginning _

Naruto Uzumaki, the boy with a demon within; a demon whose hatred towards humankind is undoubtedly engaged by human, the same humans whom in prison it throughout the decades. Now, it's inside of Naruto Uzumaki, a 12 year old boy suffering from depression putting on a facade as he lives day to day.

Ever since Naruto Uzumaki was a child, he pondered why everyone acted spiteful towards him. The villagers shot dagger glaring at him, whenever he passed by, chattering behind his back, or avoid him at any means necessary. Iruka was the only person whom treated him as a human being, not a monstrous being, which people ought he was; Naruto hasn't done anything to infuriate the villagers, however, if they're going to despise him, he might as well give them a reason.

Little did Naruto know why they anathematized him. Nine-Tail Fox almost obliterated the village, countless lives were lost: including Yondaime Hokage, he died a hero saving the village. Not only did Yondaime Hokage gave up his life to save the village from total annihilation, but also sacrifice his own son, Naruto. Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi, Nine-Tail Fox inside of Naruto, with the assistance of his mother, Kushina, putting an end to the Kyuubi's wrath. Naruto's birth was kept secretive from everyone, any files associated with his birth were destroyed in order to protect him.

Naruto lost his parents and was left as an village elders told everyone to not mention the incident of that fateful day; however, they didn't know Naruto was Yondaime Hokage's son. 'Til this day they believe Naruto truly is an orphan. The villager did as they were told, but can't help feeling apprehensive towards what's inside of Naruto, the Kyuubi; If it were unleashed, it would cause immense havoc, once again bringing nothing but total devastation.

Villagers found Naruto to be quite a bromide, an eyesore. They've told their children to stay clear from Naruto, not to socialize with him; as time passed, newer generations of children weren't aware of the past, but they still weren't affectionate towards Naruto.

Naruto started acting up, seek attention in any form, specifically, through his mischievous antics, he started pulling devilish pranks and defacing virtually anything. He was immune to all of the scolding he's received in the past, he knew what he was doing, nevertheless, kept doing it, regardless of the consequences at bay.

Naruto often observes enviously, of other children holding their parents hands as they walked by or even play with their parents at the local park. He often wondered what happened to his parents, did they abandon him. He felt alone, deserted, not wanted.

Iruka has always been looking over the cerulean eyed boy. He understood the pain Naruto was going through, he too has lost his parents. His parents fought against the Kyuubi to protect their village and son; unfortunately, they didn't make it. Iruka is currently a teacher at the academy: he loved teaching, it helps him take things off his mind and by looking after Naruto, it fills a void within himself.

The day has finally arrived, Naruto was utterly agog, hoping this will be the year he will pass to become a full fledged Genin, one step closer to being Hokage.

Naruto was restless the day before, it kept him from sleeping from sheer expectant. Morning sun has arisen signaling the start of a new day, Naruto took a quick shower after his workout. Once he finished showering he gets changed just in time to eat before heading out. Once he finished eating, he heads out to the academy in anticipation what's in store for him

Time passed as he rushed towards the academy, waiting to see his classmates, not that cared, simply to size up the competition. As he entered he had all eyes on him, those same hateful eyes emitting from the grown ups. "There goes any chance to make friends," he snickered to himself as he sat down.

Constant bickering filling the classroom as the students were catching up with each other talking about their summer, obviously they knew each other. The chatter didn't subside until Iruka entered the classroom, the tall male was indubitable respected by the whole village and endeared by his students. He has always had a sweet spot for Naruto, no matter how much in trouble Naruto was, Iruka always made sure to lecture Naruto before taking him to eat at to his favorite Ramen shop, Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto appreciated Iruka's candor. In Naruto's eye's he viewed him as a parental figure; it was the closest thing he had.

"Okay class, settled down. Today's marks the day when all of you will be on the road to become Ninjas. It's not going to be easy, not by a long shot. Truth be told, less than 10% of this class will become Genin and get accepted into a squad; afterwards, it only gets harder to become a Chunin, and so on and so on. Throughout this school year I will be testing your abilities and check if you meet the requirements to become Genin. Now, that's out of the way, let's us begin, shall we." It was time for everyone to introduce themselves to the class, Naruto dreaded this, but he gave him information about his competition, valuable information.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," that's the only thing heard and he was hooked, he didn't pay attention as to why she wanted to become a Shinobi he was infatuated by her. Her emerald eyes were stunning, her long pink hair cascades over her shoulders tied with a handkerchief revealing her pretty large forehead, she acted polite and formal. As soon as he finished she bowed and sat down. Naruto as found his crush.

"I'm Shino Aburame from the Aburame clan." As soon as he started, he finished. Naruto was feeling a weird vibe emitting from him. He seemed socially awkward, the type who usually keep to himself. He wore a large jacket and black shades covering his eyes, his skin was pale as snow, obviously he didn't go outside much.

"how troublesome...I'm Shikamaru Nara from the Nara clan." The Nara clan are known for their intelligence and their ability to manipulate shadows. Naruto felt Shikamaru's' care free attribute by the way he talked and how he dressed. From his hair tied into a ponytail, to the studs he had for piercing on his ear, to the fishnet shirt revealing his body. Naruto immediately thought Shikamaru was plain lazy, but Naruto didn't know Shikamaru was a genius with an IQ over 200.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. from the Yamanaka clan, I plan on following in my father's footsteps." The Yamanaka clan specializes in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. Their abilities include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. Ino was the second blond in class, aside from Naruto, although she made more of a bleach blonde hair, whereas Naruto had bright golden blonde hair. Ino's eyes had blue eyes, she seemed slightly stuck up. Naruto took a mental note to stay clear from her, he wouldn't want to make her angry, much less be associated with her.

"Hello everyone, I'm Rock Lee, even though I don't possess genjutsu nor Ninjutsu, I will prove to everyone that I can become a ninja to prove myself." Lee was brazen about himself, he had some time to prove much like Naruto, people underestimate him. Lee was an interesting fellow, to say at least, the green Lycra suit is a pretty bold fashion statement. Naruto has already come up with a nickname for him due to his bushy eyebrows.

"I'm Choji Akimichi from the Akimichi clan." Naruto didn't notice anything peculiar about him, except for the two red swirls on his cheeks, he also noticed Choji must've been munching on some potato chips, he still had crumbs that adorned his face.

"...I..I'm hi-Hinata hy-Hyuga...I'm from the Hyuga clan...i-it's a pleasure to meet you all." Hinata couldn't stop staring to make matters worse you could barely understand what she was saying. Throughout her speech, Hinata managed to make eye contact with Naruto and he immediately was inflamed and tried to look away from Naruto. It's been obvious that she liked Naruto; however, Naruto is the thick-headed didn't notice, he thought she might be frail and meek, perhaps coming down with a fever.

"I'm Neji Hyuga from the Hyuga clan. I'm from the second branch in our family." It was clear the Neji hold some sort of resentment being the 'second branch.' Neji was hard to read, his eye holds nothing but sternness. He Hyuga clan was one of the strongest clan in the village, Neji was someone not to be taken lightly, he clearly was a worthy opponent for Naruto.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Nothing less came from Sasuke, but that didn't stop all of the girls fawning over him, he basically had them at his feet as if he was some sort of god. Sasuke caught Naruto's attention, something about that raven hair boy seemed off, that's until he saw his eyes. Those obsidian black eyes, he's seen before as he watched his own reflection, eyes whom pain reside within. Naruto was intrigued by Sasuke.

The next person was overshadowed by Naruto. He was still thinking about Sasuke; plus, the girl who talking seem ordinary, "what's her name again. Oh right, Tenten," Naruto thought to himself. She could've easily blended into the background.

Two people were left, one being Naruto and the other being another male with a canine.

" I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this here is Akamaru. I'm from the Inuzuka clan." Akamaru bark like he was agreeing with Kiba. The Inuzuka clan is known for the special abilities, they can understand their dog companion, it is said that the Inuzuka's are more animal than human. It understandable, Kiba didn't look human, he had animalistic features like his fangs he had when he smiled, to the wolf-life eyes. Kiba possessed perhaps the warmest inviting chocolate brown eyes he's ever seen, but his whole demeanor screamed cocky.

"Last but not least." Iruka said, that's Naruto's cue.

"Ummmm...I'm not really good at this...I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I plan on becoming Hokage on day." As soon as he finished, the whole classroom burst out laughing at him, Naruto should've expected it. It hurt Naruto, but he made sure not to show any weakness.

"Hahaha. Look's like we have a funny guy in our class." Kiba smirked at Naruto trying to get some sort of reaction out of him, and it worked. "Shut up, dog breath," Naruto glared at Kiba almost initiating a fight. Luckily, Iruka managed to stop them both. "Hey hey, I will not tolerate any fights." Kiba and Naruto apologized to Iruka, but it wasn't going to be the last of it.

School was over before Naruto realized. Naruto was about to leave, but stopped in his tracks as Iruka called him. He internally grimaced and stayed.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. I know there isn't much action so far, so please bare with me. I'll greatly appreciate any reviews I'll get, if any. It would be great to get some feedback, but I ain't begging for reviews. Like I said, I'm writing the fanfic as I go along and perhaps I'll end up changing direction later on. I'm thinking of adding some NaruxSasu in the first chapters and later on going full force NaruxKiba.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I just finished this chapter not so long ago and I'll just upload cuz why not. That being said, excuse any mistakes you might see. The first section of this chapter is gonna be on Kiba kinda like a P.O.V. then it goes back to Naruto leaving off right right where the last chapter left out. Anything that is italicized is basically inner thoughts. **

Chapter 2: Remorse  
XxXxXxXxXxXxX Kiba XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kiba get your ass down here before I go get you. You're better not be late or else." Tsume, Kiba's mother screamed across rattling the whole house, she could've woken the dead from their grave. Tsume is an extremely tough woman, but greatly loved her family. She's a single mother after losing her husband when the Kyuubi attack. She's currently the head of the Inuzuka clan whatever she says is law. She's greatly feared by everyone and respected.

"Okay…..okay boy I'm up." Kiba nonchalantly woke up and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Akamaru got into a habit of waking Kiba up since the boy wouldn't do it on his own. "Kiba hurry up Hinata was going to come by any second now" Akamaru bark at Kiba. The Inuzuka clan can understand and even talk to their dogs, they are the only able to do so. Apparently Kiba forgot that Hinata was going to come by. Kiba rolled off his bed greeting Akamaru as he made his way to the bathroom.

By the time he finished washing up and getting changed Hinata rang the doorbell, announcing she has arrived. "I'm coming" Kiba yelled as he ran down the stairs greeting Hinata. Akamaru jumped into the girl's arm and licked her face. "Good you see, you Akamaru." Akamaru was obviously excited to Hinata. It seemed that Akamaru liked Hinata more than his owner, Kiba noticed it a long time ago and was glad his dog loved his best friend. Usually Akamaru would attack anyone that would touch him except for Hinata. Till this day, Akamaru bites Kiba ever so often.

"Good to see you too Hinata. Now come on, we gotta head to the academy before we're late." Hinata agreed, they made their way to the academy reminiscing on their summer they had. Kiba and Hinata had a special relationship, it was like Kiba was Hinata's brother and Hinata is Kiba's sister. People often mistake their closeness with an actual relationship.

"ummmm...Ki-Kiba ca-can we wait for Iruka ..." Hinata asked Kiba meekly, obviously there was something bothering her, she seemed flustered. "Yeah, sure." Kiba was wondering why Hinata was acting strange, stranger than usual. Hinata is usually shy but not this shy, there was something upsetting. He looked around the room to see if there was something bothering her. Then he saw it, she was staring at a blonde boy.

Is that the person making Hinata like this? He seems really familiar, isn't he that Uzumaki kid...Naruto or something. "Kiba stay away from him. Don't you smell that stench, the stench of a fox. I don't like him." You don't like anyone, but yeah, he smells like fox and ramen. Kiba found it convenient to be able to communicate telepathically with Akamaru, especially at times like this where it's public without getting weird looking questioning his sanity.

He's just a class clown, he's no match for us Akamaru. Plus, you saw Hinata's reaction. You'll have to learn to stand him. In my opinion, she might like him. So be nice, you wouldn't want Hinata to be sad, would you Akamaru. Akamaru snarled and ignored Kiba's remark.

Kiba noticed Naruto's fake smile, wondering why he seemed depressed. It's not like the Naruto he knew, the goofy mischievous prankster. Naruto's azure blue eyes seemed stale not the usual glossy eyes he had.

Soon after, Kiba started inspecting Hinata's future boyfriend. He didn't seem that bad. Those whisker like scratches on his cheek seemed 'cute', his blonde hair was untamable always spiked up, his goofy charismatic smile made a room light up and his best feature has to be his azure blue eyes: you can stare at them for hours.

"Okay class, settled down. Today's marks the day when all of you will be on the road to become Ninjas. It's not going to be easy, not by a long shot. Truth be told, less than 10% of this class will become Genin and get accepted into a squad; afterwards, it only gets harder to become a Chunin, and so on and so on. Throughout this school year I will be testing your abilities and check if you meet the requirements to become Genin. Now, that's out of the way, let's us begin, shall we." Iruka entered the class and the students took their seats. It was time for the annual ice breaker.

Man this is so boring, we practically know each other. Why are we doing this. I just gotta talk to Hinata to confirm my suspicions. If by any chance I'm right then I gotta make sure Naruto won't hurt her in any shape or form. I will kill him if he dares play with her. Hinata only deserves the best and I'll make sure she gets it. After everything she had done for me it's only fair I do the same for her. She's always been there for me, when her and I'm planning on doing the same for her. Hmmm….. in order to see someone's true self you need to see them at their worst, so perhaps I should anger Naruto and see how he handles the situation. Knowing him it wouldn't take much to anger him so now I must wait for an opportunity. Alright it's my turn to share let's make this quick.

Kiba hastily made his introduction knowing that Naruto was next. This could be the chance to make fun him in front of everyone.

"Ummmm...I'm not really good at this...I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I plan on becoming Hokage one day." As soon as he finished, the whole classroom burst out laughing at him, Naruto should've expected it. It hurt Naruto, but he made sure not to show any weakness.

"Hahaha. Look's like we have a funny guy in our class." Kiba smirked at Naruto trying to get some sort of reaction out of him, and it worked. "Shut up, dog breath," Naruto glared at Kiba almost initiating a fight. Luckily, Iruka managed to stop them both. "Hey, hey, I will not tolerate any fights." Kiba and Naruto apologized to Iruka, but it wasn't going to be the last of it.

Kiba saw the look of rejection on Naruto's face when the whole class laughed at him. He saw right through Naruto's facade and decide to reveal it. It worked, but at what cost. Not only did he embarrassed Hinata's crush, but he also got him in trouble. Usually Kiba doesn't care, but he regretted it instantly. He knew Naruto was upset since the morning and he did it anyway. It made him feel like a jerk, even Akamaru felt bad. Akamaru sensed something was off with Naruto he wondered if his master was to blame. Akamaru had always seen the way the villagers treat Naruto.

"Kiba you should apologize to him tomorrow. You might want to give him something as well like an apology gift. Hinata might even appreciate it as much as he will." Alright, I'll apologize and get him something make a truce with him. I thought he was going to laugh it off, but I just set him off…...Ohhh ummmm do I really have dog breath. Kiba wondered. "woof woof woof" Akamaru ignored Kiba's question and went back to sleep.

School was over before Kiba realized. Naruto was about to leave, but stopped when Iruka called him to stay. Kiba felt guilty as he passed by Naruto and saw his emotionless face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Naruto XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Naruto, what about we get some ramen. What do you think?" Naruto was skeptical of Iruka's sudden offer. The only time Iruka offers Naruto ramen it's for a special occasion like his birthday or after he lectures him, since it isn't his birthday he thought it he was going to receive a long lecture. "Am I in trouble," Naruto asked almost waiting to get scolded, but to his surprise Iruka just laughed.

"Why would you be in trouble Naruto, you haven't done anything wrong. I just want to treat you since it's your first day of school. I sure hope you don't mind, if you're busy we can forget it or changed it for another time." Iruka seemed kinda hurt by Naruto's remark, it didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Hehehe, Sorry Iruka, I just thought I was in trouble for almost starting a fight with dog-breath." Naruto smiled sheepishly and agreed to Iruka's offer.

"Sooo Naruto, what do you think about everyone." Iruka tried to initiate some sort of conversation with Naruto but it was useless, Naruto was too busy devouring his ramen. "Hmm they seem like everyone else, I thought they'll like me, but it doesn't matter because I'll show them. I'll become Hokage and make them eat their words." Naruto eyes glowed with determination.

"I know you'll become Hokage someday, but try to see the good side of people. I know how people look at you as...well you know, but that's only because they haven't met the real you. Most of the old fools have no idea how strong you are. Naruto, just make me a promise." Iruka was dead serious. "What's the promise Iruka?."

"Okay, I want you to realize that even though you feel alone, you aren't. I know this is much, but I sure hope you'll come talk to me whenever you need someone to talk to. I would really appreciate spending more time with you like going to catch a movie sometime or having dinner every so often..." Naruto didn't know how to react towards Iruka. He's never been in this type of situation before, he usually get's rejected by everyone, but here's Iruka, trying to connect with Naruto, not as a teacher-student relationship, but more like friends perhaps even parental.

"Uhhh... I don't know what to say Iruka. I appreciate everything you do for me even though you don't have to. You actually put in the effort and care for me even though I'm pretty much a useless wreck..."

"Naruto, don't say that. You aren't useless not by a longshot, you haven't seen the potential you hold, but one day you will. One day you'll make the villagers eat their words and prove them wrong, I know you will. Truth be told, I enjoy your company it makes me happy being able to spend time with you." Iruka was slightly ashamed he shared the last part with Naruto, he just smiled and scratched the back of his head. "But don't think just because I like you that I'll go easy on you. On the contrary, I'll be twice as hard on you because I know you can achieve more." Naruto gulped as he heard Iruka.

"Hehehehe...I'll try my best. I can assure you that but just don't be too hard on me. I'll appreciate that."

"I'll alright seems fair. Now that you're done eating how about we head over to the park." Naruto grinned at Iruka, showing that he liked the idea. Iruka paid for their ramen and headed to the park. On the way to the park Iruka noticed Naruto spotting a stuffed toad plush on a window, he figured he'll buy it for Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, how about you get us some ice cream I gotta go to the bathroom really quick." He hoped Naruto would take the bait. "Alright, sounds good. I'll wait for you by the swings." Iruka handed Naruto some money more than he need. "Can you get me a matcha ice cream, you can get whatever you want and keep the change. I won't take too long, I promise." He watched Naruto running to the Ice cream shop almost skipping it made Iruka chuckle. Time to get that plush toad Naruto was eyeing.

"There you are Iruka." Naruto handed the older male his ice cream, they both sat on the swing set. Naruto was jubilant, almost ecstatic about how much fun he's having. Naruto didn't notice got up and started pushing Naruto on the swing until his pushing him, making him go higher and higher. Both Naruto and Iruka were laughing as if they were father and son, enjoying their day.

After what seemed like hours, it was time for Naruto to head back home. Just before Naruto and Iruka were going to part their ways, Iruka gave Naruto the plush toad. "Iruka how did you know I wanted this." Naruto was beyond happy. Iruka was glad he liked the gift. "Uhhh….not sure I just wanted to get you something it was almost calling for me." Naruto ran towards Iruka and hug him to death. "Thank you, Iruka. Thank you so much for the best day ever." Naruto was crying tears of joy. Iruka just held him in his arms. He hope Naruto has finally realized how much Iruka cared for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I managed to finished another chapter *woot woot* It was my day off and I was wanted to relax, drink some coffee, and write all day er'rray. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. Anything that is italicized are inner thoughts and anything that is bold is the Kyuubi talking. I decide on making the Kyuubi a male oppose to female because idk it seemed right. Soo yeah enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3: The Kiss

The next day, Kiba has planned to apologize and even treat Naruto for some ramen after school. Kiba had to suck up his pride and show that he was sorry for making matters worse. Akamaru agreed with Kiba and he also tried being nicer to Naruto. Akamaru still couldn't shake the feeling that there's something wrong with Naruto but he couldn't put a paw on it.

On the other hand, Hinata felt useless for not sticking up for Naruto. She couldn't do anything but watch from afar as her crush got ridiculed for his dream and getting trouble thanks to Kiba. Hinata was painfully shy, she couldn't deal with confrontation much less stand up for Naruto if she really wanted to. All she can do is watch and hope for Naruto notice her.

Surprisingly, Kiba actually managed to wake up on his own today with the help of his mother nor Akamaru. Using the extra time he decided he should go to the training field to do some training and to clear his head. Kiba enjoyed working out whenever he had a chance to do so. Over the time he developed a nice tan and was started to develop muscles, removing any excess baby fat he had.

So it's settled. Hinata loves Naruto. Even though she didn't say it directly by the way she madly bushing it was a great indicator for her feeling towards the blonde. Now, I need to apologize to Naruto, talk to him, get to know him more, and hopefully get an answer from him. I'm sure he can join our tight little group. Hinata will be glad if he did. Akamaru will have to cooperate and so do I. I wonder if he's going to even accept my apology, from the look he had yesterday he might hate my guts…..but I'll admit he was kinda cute when he was mad….. Kiba, this isn't the time to be thinking about that nor the place. Remember, Naruto belongs to Hinata….. Plus, you can't be having those types of thoughts. You are the heir of the Inuzuka clan, you need to find a woman, get married, and have children to continue the clan. Kiba sighed in defeat and headed back home. It was getting late and Kiba needed to take a shower, he was dripping with sweat.

"Hey sleepy head, get up we're about to leave remember we have to pick Hinata up today." Akamaru yawn as he was waking up from his slumber; apparently, Kiba was in great mood which was rare. Usually whoever wakes up first they get to wake the other person however they want. Kiba would dump water on Akamaru while Akamaru would lick his Kiba's face or bite him. "Okay, what have you done with Kiba and where is he?" Akamaru was suspicious, Kiba isn't acting like himself. "Hahaha, good one. There's nothing wrong with me. As soon as I finish showering will head out. Now, if you'll excuse I'll be going. Make sure you grab something to eat it's going to be a long day." It was going to be a long day indeed, hopefully everything has Kiba planned.

Meanwhile, back in Naruto's side of the world he has barely made it out of his bed. Even though, Naruto had a bad day yesterday at school Iruka undoubtedly made it better. Iruka made him feel wanted for the first time in years, Naruto has been practically alone ever since he can remember.

Well, I guess I need to go back to the academy. It would be nice to have a friend…. hmmmm perhaps Sasuke understand me, he seems like he has gone through the same things I've gone through. I'll try to talk to him or something perhaps we can be friends or something. Plus, he's pretty popular thing the ladies he might even help my chances to get Sakura. Hehehehe. Naruto was determined to get Sakura's attention one way or another.

"Hello class, are you ready for today's lesson on substitution jutsu. It's essential you understand how it works from the theory and the types of tactic it can be used. It's handy when you are trying to escape from your opponent incoming attack." Iruka went for hours and hours explaining the history, the purpose, the functionality, and how to perform it.

"Okay, class for today's homework assignment I want you all to go over the notes we took today and prepare for a plausible quiz. That's all, you're excuse." The day went pretty fast, now Iruka can get started on preparing the quizzes and trying to figure out his curriculum for this year.

"Hey Naruto wait up. I need to tell you something…. I just wanted to say that ummmmm…. I guess I'm sorry for yesterday…. I know I acted like a jerk and got you into trouble and stuff…. I'm not really good at this, but I hope you take my apology….. and to make it up to you how about I buy you some ramen." Naruto was surprised Kiba apologized, to be frank Naruto thought Kiba was a complete asshole but this might have changed his views on the taller male.

"...Thanks for the offer, but I'm kinda busy right now. Perhaps another day." Naruto lied, he was still kinda hurt. "Ohhhhh…..okay. Another day then. Come on Akamaru let's go find Hinata."

There goes my plan. Well I guess it's for the best….. I was actually looking forward to take Naruto for some ramen and hanging out with him. Perhaps, I did screw up and made him feel bad, why else would he lie to me? I'll just give him some time to cool off and hope for the best. Why do I care so much for him though? I couldn't stop thinking about him throughout Iruka's lecture, I kept scribbling his name on my notes. I kept thinking about those eyes of his. Stop it Kiba, you know you can't be thinking about another guy like that. Sometimes I wonder why can't I just be like a regular guy, fall in love with a girl and be happy. I just don't feel attracted to girls, I''ve tried really hard, but they just don't do it for me. I sure hope it's just a phase I'm going through.

Months have passed and things started to unfold. They have all passed their exams and were deemed Genin. It was clear that Naruto didn't like Kiba and the feeling was mutual. They have had a rivalry since day one, neither backing out, constantly trying to outdo each other. This was the only way to get Naruto's, Kiba didn't mind it, but longed for something closer.

It was the day they will meet their Squad leaders, they've been assigned into squads of three. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were assigned to team seven, Kakashi Hatake is their squad leader. The silver hair male seemed too young to be a captain, he's almost as old as Iruka. Kakashi is a well respected Shinobi and known across the nation as the Copycat ninja, being able to copy any genjutsu and being able to perform it. Kakashi always concealed his mouth from everyone, 'til this day people still wonder what lies underneath it. He's always reading Icha Icha books, which is nothing but a pornographic novel.

Team 8 lead by Kurenai Yuuhi which included Hinata, Kiba, and Shino in her team. Kurenai specialized in genjutsu. Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color.

Sarutobi Asuma team was team 10 which had Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji; also known as, Ino-Shika-Cho. Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and his trademark beard. He wears the standard Konoha ninja uniform.

The last and final team belonged to , Might Guy. Guy's team had Lee, Neji, and Tenten. Guy is a tall and well-built man, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket. Guy and Kakashi and an interesting relationship. Since they were kids, they have always been at each others neck with competitions. Technically Guy was, he was always rambling on about the power of youth and whatnot.

Enough said, it was time for the annual Chunin exams, the day the Genin were looking forward to, the day where they'll be able to prove themselves and become a Chunin. Konoha as invited other villages to participate in the Chunin exams as a friendly competition, but nevertheless, they were on high alert in case anything happened.

"Don't let your guard down and make sure you guys stick together at all times." Kakashi made sure the drilled that into their brains. He knew Naruto and Sasuke didn't get along and Sakura was pretty much useless when she fawns over Sasuke.

Dam Sasuke, what in the world does Sakura see in him. Why can't she be idolizing me, instead of that teme. Sakura is always taking his side no matter what. No matter how hard I try I can't manage to get her attention, unless she's bashing me for hurting her precious 'Sasuke.' That jerk doesn't even appreciate her.

As soon as Kakashi left, Naruto challenged Sasuke to a duel.

"Oi, teme. Are you ready to get your ass kicked," Naruto was getting pumped up by the minute. "Hmmm...let's get this over with. You don't stand a chance. I'll even go easy on you." Sasuke smirk, knowing he was right.

"Naruto you dobe, don't you dare touch my Sasuke. We all know you don't stand a chance, so just back down before you lose your dignity." Sakura just ignited Naruto's flame, there no turning back.

Naruto ran full speed towards Sasuke ready to make contact. Sasuke didn't even flinched, he gracefully evaded all of Naruto's attacks and managed to deliver a blow into Naruto's stomach rendering him useless as he caught his breath. "You're going to pay for that teme," Naruto huffed and puffed as he regained his stance.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," a ball of smoke started to dissipate revealing at least 15 Naruto's all charged directly at Sasuke. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu," Sasuke unleashed a massive fireball hurling towards the clones, as soon as the fireball made contact with the clone the disappearing. The remaining clones scattered around trying to stall Sasuke as the real Naruto concocted a plan.

Kuso, he's always one step ahead of me. I need to make a clearing. Then it hit me. Meanwhile Sasuke was taking down my remaining clone I could land a surprise attack from the rear. Time to set my plan into action, but first I need to create another distraction.

Naruto's clones unleashed a typhoon of shurikens up on Sasuke. Amidst the distraction Sasuke failed to sense the real Naruto until it was late. Naruto sent Sasuke back for a couple of feet, Naruto dashed to land another strike upon Sasuke, but unfortunately, Naruto lost his balance and landed on top of Sasuke, causing the two males to share an accidental kiss.

H-How did this happen? Wait, I'm still kissing Sasuke. He stole my first kiss, how dare he. It was meant for Sakura….. b-but it feels so nice….his lips were really soft and tender. Naruto, pull yourself together man, get off from Sasuke.

Everything happened too fast, both males were petrified with shock and slightly blushing from embarrassment. Sakura was horrified, she couldn't believe her eye, her Sasuke has just kissed Naruto, Naruto of all people. Naruto has stolen his first kiss, which belonged to her. How dare he. He will die.

"NARUTO," a furious Sakura was storming towards Naruto ready to unleash a cataclysmic blow on Naruto. The Inner Sakura was freed and hungry for fresh blood, Naruto's blood. As Sakura was approaching Naruto, Sasuke got in front of Naruto, protecting him from her wrath.

"Sakura stop." Sasuke glared at her, causing her to stop right on her tracks, she seemed puzzled from his action. Naruto was grateful, Sasuke saved him from Sakura's wrath, but wondered why he saved him. Sasuke turned around and smirk at him as he grabbed Naruto and fled from the scene, leaving Sakura behind.

"...Sorry about what happened back there…...and thank you for saving me from Sakura…" Obviously, Naruto was mumbling trying not to give satisfaction, which Sasuke would use against him. "...No problem…..how about you make it up to me…."

w-what d-does h-he m-mean 'make it up to me.' I have apologized and thanked him, isn't that enough.

"What do you mean Sasuke….." Naruto feared for the worst, hoping Sasuke wouldn't do something which would degrade him. "...I don't know….what about if you buy me lunch or something. Just the two of us. Alone." His words send tidal waves of shivers throughout his body.

Alone…...What will he do to me. He wouldn't kill me would he. I didn't like his proposition, but I couldn't truly brush it off. He did save me after all.

Naruto sighs in defeat and agreed with Sasuke. "Alright, how 'bout this Saturday, we can meet by the local park. What about 6ish" Naruto couldn't believe he agreed with it, much less actually going through it. Somehow, Naruto was actually excited for this 'so called date.'

Wait, this is date. Why would Sasuke want to go on a date with me, we basically hated each other….. He never mentions it was a date. I'm just overthinking it. It's more like hanging out than a date, right.

"Alright, sounds good to me. I'll see you then." Sasuke smirked as he vanished, apparently he waked Naruto home. Naruto didn't even notice he walked him home until he left.

I guess all I can do is wait for Saturday. Only two more days left…..Ohhhh man, Sakura is going to kill me tomorrow….. Ugh, all of this is stressing me out. I gotta head out and train until my mind is cleared.

XxXxXxXxXx Sasuke XxXxXxX

Sasuke Uchiha, the last remaining Uchiha beside his brother Itachi. Sasuke has always admired his older brother, he wanted to be like him. Itachi was a prodigy, he rank up pretty fast at age 7 he graduated the academy, age 8 he mastered the Sharingan, at age 10 he passed the Chunin exam and was recruited by Danzo to join the Anbu.

Sasuke has always striven to get his father's attention, but failed, his father was only interested in Itachi always bragging about him. Itachi tried to cheer Sasuke up whenever he had a chance to do so, but that all changed when Itachi killed off all of the Uchiha's. Sasuke witnessed the massacre first hand, he lost everything he had. Itachi spared him since he couldn't kill his beloved brother instead he let him live and he ran off. Itachi has left the village and joined the Akatsuki. Sasuke vowed to get stronger and kill his brother.

Currently Sasuke as has to deal Sakura and Naruto from day to day trying to pick of the slack. Sakura is always fawning trying to get his attention, but it's not working, he could care less what she's doing. She's too weak, she'll just get in the way. On the other hand, Naruto seemed more adequate, the blonde boy was obviously stronger that he seemed. Naruto also had those soulless eyes, he had, that's one thing they shared

Sasuke was fueled by the desire to kill his brother, he could care less what they other thing. He thought himself superior to his classmates and even his teachers, he wouldn't cooperate. He was a lone wolf. As he began to work on a mission with his team he began to cooperate more with them.

One of the things he hated the most were the fangirls he had, especially Ino and Sakura. They wouldn't stop flirting with him. He got really sick of it since day one now he would only evade them whenever plausible. Sasuke considers himself asexual, the only thing that matters to him is to get his revenge on his brother, but that all changed when he accidently kissed Naruto earlier today.

Those soft lips made his body shiver from sheer bliss, not to mention the blondes gorgeous eyes. It seemed that they were kissing for hours when in reality it was a couple of minutes.

NARUTO... what have you done to me you teme...

The only thing Sasuke was looking forwards this week was for his date with Naruto. He only had to wait for 2 days until it was Saturday, then his teme would be all his. Sasuke was planning what he should do for him. He wondered if Naruto would stay true to his word. "You better stay true with your word Naruto Uzumaki..." With that Sasuke stepped into the dream world.

"Sasuke, there you are. I was thinking you weren't going to come. I'm glad you did, now come on , let's get going."

"Hold on Naruto not so fast. Let's enjoy your day. So where are we going." Naruto giggled and didn't give Sasuke an answer."

"I'm not saying hehehe you'll just have to wait." Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's cute giggle it was pretty contagious.

Moments later they arrived at their local movie theatre. Sasuke picked a horror film. Naruto totally against it, but Sasuke got his way. Naruto hates horror films, last time he saw some he couldn't sleep for days, but if he gets scared he hold Sasuke. That's exactly what Sasuke was thinking when he picked the movie. They made their way into the movie theatre of buying some popcorn and two sodas. As soon as they sat down the movie started.

It didn't take long for Naruto to get scared as soon as he heard the dissonant music he knew the killer was about to jump out and chase the women to her death. Sasuke made his move and put his arm around Naruto pulling him closer. Sasuke saw that Naruto was too scared to continue walking the movie so he decide to head out to grab from grub.

"Man this movie stinks. Hey, you wanna get something to eat, I'm starving over there." Naruto nodded and they left to catch a bite. They were walking around making small talk until they reached Naruto's favorite Ramen, they sat down and ordered.

"Thanks Sasuke, it's been a pretty fun day…..sooo….ummm what now?" Naruto was blushing not knowing what to do.

"This is the part where we kiss and say our goodbyes. We don't have to kiss if you don't want..." Naruto launched himself making contact with Sasuke lips. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, pushing their bodies together, making them kiss harder more passionately. Sasuke was teasing Naruto's lower lip resulting in low moans from the blonde, he opened up letting Sasuke take charge. Sasuke was exploring and tasting Naruto's sweet mouth. They would break the kiss when breath and would continue making out.

"I...I should get going." Sasuke said, they they broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Just before Sasuke left he leaned and kiss Naruto lightly just a peck on his lips. "See you tomorrow Naruto-kun."

**A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter by Monday if not sooner. I hope y'all liked this chapter. Don't be a stranger and leave a review. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here goes another chapter hopefully y'all are liking them. I'm not sure when I'm going to get the next chapter up**

**perhaps next week (Saturday)**

**Anything in Bold = Kyuubi**

**Anything ****italicized = Thoughts **

**P.S. Kyuubi is going to be a guy, idk why it just seems right.**

Chapter 4

Wait, is this a date? Why would Sasuke want to go on a date with me, we basically hated each other….. He never mentions it was a date. I'm just overthinking it. It's more like hanging out than a date, right.

"Alright, sounds good to me. I'll see you then." Sasuke smirked as he vanished, apparently he waked Naruto home. Naruto didn't even notice he walked him home until he left.

I guess all I can do is wait for Saturday. Only two more days left…..Ohhhh man, Sakura is going to kill me tomorrow….. Ugh, all of this is stressing me out. I gotta head out and train until my mind is cleared.

Hours passed and Naruto was still training, he was covered with sweat trying to catch his breath. He's been overdoing it, but he needed this. Once he managed to slow down he went into a meditative state.

**Naruto, you need to get out of here. Someone has observed you for quite some time. They might be dangerous and looking at your current state you won't stand a chance against them.**

"Who's there? Answer me." Naruto was looking around, but couldn't see nor sense anyone. That raspy voice sent shivers down his spine, it sounded like a growl.

**They're cloaking their chakra so you won't notice them. Come on, Naruto. W e need to go now, before they attack.**

It was too late, the masked men came out of nowhere and started attacking Naruto.

**You idiot. I told you we need to get out of here. Now look at the mess we're in. I don't have a choice but to step in. Move aside and let me handle this. I'll explain everything later.**

_This isn't the time to be thinking rationally, who ever that voice belongs to he was right. In this state, I wouldn't last too long, I don't have much energy left._

The men charged at Naruto throwing shurikens at him. They were around 5 men attacking from all sides. Naruto managed to deflect of the shurikens but not all, receiving few scratches. "Who are you guys and why are you attacking me!?" Naruto was screaming, demanding an answer, but only received a bellyful laugh from the mask men. "You are the reason we're attacking. You're a danger to society, so why don't you just die and make us all happy. You know nobody wants, not even your parents." Those words were charged with venom striking Naruto.

Don't you listen to him Naruto. You know he's wrong, don't you dare cave in at a moment like this. Naruto heads up.

The mysterious voice tried to warn Naruto but it was too late. On of the men managed to jump on top of Naruto and landed on him with a kunai penetrating Naruto's leg. Naruto winced at the pain shooting from his leg. Unfortunately that wasn't the end, series of kicks and punches were dealt to him, leaving unconscious littered with bruise, open gashes, and a couple of broken ribs. "Let's get out of here. I think he learned his lesson, too bad we couldn't finish him. I would've loved seeing this life squeezed out from my grasp. We would've been heroes." Naruto lay there unconscious.

**Naruto...Naruto can you hear me. **

_Where...where am I._

Naruto was surrounded in darkness, an empty abyss of darkness, except for a cage right in the middle of the room.

**Come closer Naruto, I need to tell you something. Those men who attacked are from beloved Konoha and from the looks of it someone must've paid them to attack you. They could've finished, you but they didn't. Before you get all mad, I'll tell you this. The whole village is lying to you. The reason they hate you is because they fear you. They fear what lies within you. They fear me. Those bastards locked me in you.  
**  
_They tried to kill me... They want to kill me, they want me dead... I couldn't believe my ears, it makes sense but who's telling me this._

**I could hear your thoughts, I could feel your pain, I could see the anger in your eyes, that hatred similar to mine. Naruto, I'm Kyuubi, the Nine Tail Fox, who once roamed free until your dread people imprison me throughout the decades. The day I escape was the day of your birth. I planned on destroying your village for everything they put me through, but as soon as I escape and was trapped once again. I caused the death and wreaked havoc throughout the decades. Humans have used me and my brother and sister for their benefit, they've used our power to create wars in order to seize power. I know how you're feeling, the rage building up within you. Give into your rage, release me and you'll destroy everyone. We'll destroy everyone and you'll be the most powerful shinobi in the world.**

_...kill everyone who has shunned me...perhaps that's exactly what I should do. Nobody has cared for me, no one wants me..._.

**Yes Naruto, give into the darkness, let it engulf you and I'll give you my power. Let my power run through your body as we destroy everything.**

_...Iruka... Iruka has been the only person who ever taken the chance to get to know me. I couldn't do this to him. He actually cares for me. That's not a lie, I know he truly meant those things he told me. I-I should go talk to him, tell him what these men did to me. He'll protect me._

**He's not going to protect you Naruto. Iruka might not even like you at all, you know why. I killed his parents. He knows what's inside of you Naruto. Don't you think he resents you for killing his parents, leaving him alone.**

_No, you are wrong. Iruka will never do that to me. He cares about me. He knows I didn't kill his parents. It was you who killed them, not me. I'll show you he doesn't blame me for your actions. Just you wait.  
_  
Naruto woke up and to his surprise all of the wounds he had and vanished, leaving behind scars and crusty blood. I must go to Iruka's place right now. He's known what to do. He'll tell me the truth.

Moments later, Naruto arrived at Iruka's house, he knocked and waited for Iruka to open his door. "I'll be there in a minute," Iruka called out trying to finish cooking some food for himself. He wonders who it could be. He opens the door and saw Naruto all beat up, he immediately pulled him in and inspect him making sure it wasn't too serious. "what happened to you Naruto. Who did this to you?" Iruka was gravely worried, he hoped Naruto was fine.

"I'm okay Iruka, I hope I'm not disturbing you. I just need someone to talk to." Naruto felt like he was intruding but Iruka hugs him catching him off guard. "I've told you before Naruto, you are more than welcome to come here whenever you want. Now, what's on your mind. You still have to tell me who did this to you. I swear when I get my hands on them, I'll make them pay." Iruka was infuriated, how could someone do this to his blond.

"Thank you Iruka. Ummmm is it okay if I stay here today..." Naruto was afraid the men will come back and finish their job. "Of course Naruto, come on I was finishing some food. Would you like something to eat. I could cook you up some ramen if you like. Actually, I was trying this recipe." Naruto nodded and they headed off to the kitchen, the aroma was intoxicating, it made Naruto's mouth water. "Thank you Iruka," Naruto was extremely thankful for having Iruka.

"There's some soft drinks in the refrigerator if you want some. I'm almost done." Iruka went back to his groove and added finishing touches to the ramen. Naruto was just watching the amount of concentration Iruka had, he's never seen that in him, Naruto smile at his teacher. "I sure hope you like it. I still have to tweak it, but I think it's alright, and knowing how you're a ramen connoisseur I was hoping you can give me some feedback."

_Dam, I had no idea Iruka was such a great cook. This might actually be better that Ichiraku's ramen .  
_  
Naruto was speechless. "Iruka this is the best ramen I have ever had. You need to make this for me more frequently," Naruto's comment made Iruka blush. "Stop it Naruto, you're just saying that to be nice, but I'll take your compliment...sooo ummmm can you tell me who did that to you..." Naruto smile faded and he frowned remembering what happened on the training field. Naruto knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he had no choice, he trusted Iruka. He also needs answers.

When Iruka heard what happened in the park he was horrified. How could they do something like that to Naruto. "Naruto are you okay? Do you know who they were?" Naruto shook his head not knowing who his aggressors were, but he informed Iruka, he was well except the bruises he had.

_Should I tell Iruka about the Kyuubi?_

**What are you waiting for boy, hurry up and tell him. Watch how he's going to react when you ask him. He resents you.**

_Shut up. I know you're wrong. He wouldn't reject me._

After having some words with the Kyuubi he finally agreed. "Iruka...can I ask you something?" Naruto hoped for the best and Iruka nodded. "Did you know that the Kyuubi was inside of me." Iruka eye shot open in shock, Naruto saw his reaction. "How did you find out Naruto..." Iruka seemed almost disappointed, perhaps the Kyuubi was right. Naruto didn't answered instead he looked down not wanting to see Iruka.

"...yes naruto I knew. The whole village knows about the Kyuubi, they know you're a Jinchuuriki. The Third Hokage told everyone not to speak of that incident, especially not to you. On that day the Kyuubi was freed, he started to attack Konoha. Lives were lost, including my parents. I wanted to go with my parents and fight, but I was too young. They told me to stay back. I was waiting for them to come back home, but they never did...After the whole ordeal was over I found out they died protecting this village. That's what we do Naruto, we serve to protect this village. We need to put our life on the line regardless of the consequences to protect everyone else."

**I told you Naruto, he hates you. Now let me free. Let's kill everyone in this village, make them realize how wrong they were.**

"That's the reason everyone hates you Naruto because you are the host of the Kyuubi, the same being that caused several misery throughout the world, but still... you shouldn't be the one who's suffering. It wasn't your fault at all. I don't blame you for my parents death, nor do I blame the Kyuubi. I blame this god forsaken village filled with ignorant people. I swear I will make them pay for any harm they caused you." Naruto was speechless, he didn't blame him nor the Kyuubi. Naruto ran up to Iruka and embrace him, tears running down his cheeks. "Iruka, th-thank you for understanding. I-I was about to do something I would've regretted... I would've given into the Kyuubi and..." Naruto continues to sob rendering speechless. Iruka tried to comfort him to the best of his abilities.

"It's getting pretty late, how about we hit the hay. Can you wash the dishes while I fixed up the guest room."

_I told you he wouldn't have rejected me. He doesn't even blame you. So have you always been with me? Why did you just started talking to me just now? _

**That Iruka guy is something else. I didn't expect that from him, but nevertheless, he can't protect you forever. You need to get stronger. I've always been with you watching over you. The only reason why I decide to open to you is because if you were to die I'll die with you. So you better not be dying on me. Now go to sleep, tomorrow is a long and you'll have some explaining to do. I suggest you keep quiet about the attack and say something else when they ask you about your bruise. **

_You're right, he can't always protect me. I'll be training even harder now and I'll be the one protecting him. Wait so you're telling me that you've always been there for me and it only took the attack to make you talk to me….. geee thanks_.

**Don't sass me boy, yes I've been watching over you for a long time, but I couldn't do much because of the seal you have. As long as the seal is there I can't do anything only talk to, you know and sometimes share my chakra with you. One more thing I hope you don't be bothering me too much I'm not going to be your friend or thing so don't get your hopes up.**

_As if I need you to be my friend…..but thank you for helping me back there. Can I ask you some more questions._

**Go to sleep Naruto, you're starting to get on my nerves.**  
_  
Geez, alright I'll leave you alone….but I sure hope someday we can become friends….Alright, goodnight._ It's been such a long day for Naruto is wiped out Thankfully tomorrow is his day off and he can rest up

**A/N: Well there it is. If you guys have any suggestions, comments, or questions leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I completely forgot to check this chapter before I uploaded and this nasty headache didn't make things easier. I'll like to thank yaoi's of Naruto for bringing my mistakes to my attention, YOU ARE AWESOME! Hopefully I fixed most of my mistakes if not I'll go over it again tomorrow once I don't have a headache.**

** Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and thanks for everyone who's reviewing it makes me happy to see people enjoying my fanfic. If I could give y'all cookies I would but unfortunately I can't so please thank this virtual cookie instead (^o^) **

Chapter 5

The next day Naruto woke up in a middle of a strange unfamiliar room. Where am I? This isn't my house. Naruto tried getting up but whenever he moved immense pain shot up causing him to stay still. Once the pain was bearable to endure he headed down to the kitchen. Ugh, why am I so sore. He wondered until images from his attack began to flood his mind. He remember he came to Iruka's house and apparently stayed over. Wow, Iruka's house feels great. It's small but it feels homey.

"Good morning sleepy head, it's about time you woke up. Would you care to have breakfast with me?" Iruka asked Naruto as he walked to grab a cup of water. Naruto nodded and went back to his room to clean it up. He had no idea how to thank him for all he has done for him, nobody else would do even dare help him.

"Iruka… I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me. After we eat breakfast and I'll wash the dishes and I'll be going. I wouldn't want to waste your day off too."

Iruka drop whatever he was doing and sighed loudly. "If you want to leave so bad you can leave now. I don't know what I have to do for you to understand that I want you here with me. I guess you must not like me." Iruka tried to guilt trip Naruto and it worked, although he was serious and quite frank.

"Ohhh…." Ohhh…. really Naruto, Ohhhh. Geez he just said he wants you here with him. Naruto debated on what to say to the tan male, nothing came to mind.

"Sorry for exploding on you like that it's just that…." Iruka was thinking if he should tell Naruto to come and live with him. " It's just that I really care for you, Naruto. I would like for you to come live with me. I would like to take care of you…..as a guardian…. although I'll like for you to think of me as a Dad or Uncle or whatever you want. I know all of this is really sudden but I've been wanting this for such a long time and I think the time is right to ask you. I don't expect an answer right away but I do want you to think about it. If...If you don't want to it's okay. We'll just keep things like they are you being my student and I being your teacher. We'll keep things professional and I won't pressure you anymore. I won't do anything unless I have your permission." Naruto was shocked, Iruka actually wants to be his guardian…..potentially his father figure.

Naruto you idiot. Tell him you'll like that. For crying out loud haven't you been wishing for something like this, aren't doing anything about it. His words are sincere and genuine, it's sicking.

I hate to say it but Kyuubi is right. Naruto managed to get the guts to talk, "I would really like that. Iruka you have no idea how much I want this, but I'm afraid that if I stay here with you the people who attack me will come for you." Naruto was worried for Iruka more than he was worried for himself. He wouldn't want people getting hurt because of him.

"Don't worry about me Naruto. I won't let anything hurt you while I'm still alive. Now come here eat up and let's get your stuff from your apartment. You'll be moving in today, I can't wait." Iruka was ecstatic, the blonde agreed to his proposition.

After Iruka and Naruto finished with their breakfast, they headed to Naruto's apartment. "Welcome to my cozy home." Naruto joked as he opened his front door which was barely hanging by a screw. The inside wasn't any better. There was mildew growing on the walls, holes in the ceiling, windows broken, and trash everywhere. Iruka couldn't believe the condition Naruto was living under with if he knew any sooner he would've drag Naruto to live with him a lot sooner.

Naruto only grab what he need which was mainly clothes, ninja equipment, some manga, the stuff toad Iruka gave him and his ramen. "Alright, I'm done. We can go now." Iruka grab Naruto's stuff and they made their way outside. Goodbye old life don't the the door hit ya. Naruto was gleaming with joy as they made to Iruka's house.

"Wash up we're going out to buy you some new clothes. I can't have my son…." Iruka stop mid through his sentence. "Sorry Naruto it just slip out…" Iruka looked ashamed hoping Naruto wouldn't change his mind and leave him.

"It's okay Iruka…...It felt nice…" Naruto was shocked when he heard Iruka call him son, who wouldn't be, they aren't even blood related but it felt right. I wonder if I can call him dad. Perhaps I shouldn't push it. I'll just wait.

Iruka was relieved Naruto didn't panic nor freaked out. I should've ask Naruto if I could' call him son. Damn how I wished Naruto was my son, he's such a remarkable boy.

"Awwww come on Iruka. Can we do this another day? I hate going shopping it's sooo boring. I usually grab anything that fits and get out as quickly as I can." It showed. Who else would wear an orange jumpsuit.

"Fine, we'll go on Sunday and that's final and not up to discussion." Naruto groaned but agreed.

"Hey Iruka do you think you can teach me how to cook. Well... can you teach me how to make that ramen you made yesterday." Iruka laughed, Naruto would need to know how to cook rather than eating nothing but instant ramen.

"Okay Naruto, let's begin right now. First, you need to learn knife skills. When it come to cooking knife skills are important. Let's begin with the grip. Basically you want to have a nice grip on the knife, not too tight nor too loose. Next, make sure you keep your fingers curl inwards especially on your left hand or which ever hand you aren't holding the knife, you wouldn't like to cut yourself." Naruto did exactly what Iruka did. After Iruka approve they moved on to actual cutting. Iruka showed him different cuts and techniques.

"When are we going to do some actual cooking." Naruto groaned in disappointment but Iruka assured him knife techniques are important, Naruto sighed in defeat and continued working.

"Okay, I think that's enough knife techniques. Lets get cooking." Naruto nodded in anticipation.

"Let's begin with an omelette. I'll make one first while you take notes and observe what I'm doing. Ask questions when you're confused or need clarifying." Iruka began showing Naruto the ropes. Naruto was concentrated and taking notes as Iruka was cooking, he took this serious as if he was training.

"Now it's your turn. If you have any question look at your notes or ask me, I'll be right here observing you. Ohh by the way making an omelette isn't easy but I'm sure you'll be able to make it." Naruto gulped and starting doing exactly what Iruka did.

Few minutes later Naruto finishing his omelette. "Well it isn't going to win any awards for best looking omelette but let's see how it tastes." Iruka took a bite. "Hmm, actually it isn't that bad. Good job Naruto. For your first time it's great. Now you just need to practice it more so you can make it look pretty." Iruka grinned as he deliberated his judgement. Naruto felt proud, he thanked Iruka for his lesson and ended up cleaning the kitchen in returned.

Once Naruto finished cleaning the kitchen, he felt bored he wanted some fresh air. It was a beautiful day outside, birds chirping, children laughter echoed throughout the village, and the air was filled with a sweet aroma of fresh bake bread.

Naruto was eager to go outside and catch some fresh air for a while. He asked Iruka for permission, Iruka agreed but told him to be careful. If Naruto were to sense any danger he would have to come home at once. Naruto assured Iruka he would. Iruka was still hesitate but wanted to give Naruto his room he needed.

"Okay Naruto, but remember be safe at all time, don't talk to strangers, and don't be too late. Oh and here take some money." Iruka handed Naruto some money. At first, Naruto didn't want to take his money but Iruka wouldn't see it any other way.

"Remember Naruto, be safe at all time." Naruto groaned. "Yes, mom. Don't worry too much I won't be too reckless." Iruka smiled as the boy ran outside. Iruka couldn't help but be worried, he hoped nothing would happen to Naruto. He remembered he had to talk to the Hokage about the incident.

Naruto made his way to the park for a stroll trying to take in everything that had happened in the past few days. He couldn't help but be glad everything has turned for the better. He has a home he can be proud of, he has Iruka someone that truly cares about him, and he's in heaven.

So this is how it feels to belong. I like it and it's all thanks to Iruka. From now on, I will do anything in my power to make Iruka proud. I'll tell him everything hide nothing from him.

"This is the best day ever." Naruto screamed into the four winds making sure everyone heard, he received many disgusted looks from people but he could careless, he was on cloud nine.

That didn't last long, Naruto glanced as a familiar male was approaching him. "Hey Naruto, you seemed to be in a great mood. Woah Naruto, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" The taller male asked Naruto with great concern in his voice. "Ohhh this old thing. Nothing I just got into a fight with someone. It's no big deal." Naruto didn't truly lie, he technically did get into a fight.

"If you say so. I hope you don't mind me sitting here with you." He's lying. Kiba said to himself. "I don't mind as long as Akamaru doesn't attack me like he usually does." Akamaru let out a whimper as if he was apologizing to Naruto. It brought a smile upon Kiba's face. "Now boy, you don't attack friends. Unless they deserve it." Kiba laughed jokingly.

Kiba I'm for what I'm going to do but I can't help it. It was then that the tiny dog launched himself right at Naruto. Akamaru wasn't attacking Naruto, well not biting him or injuring in anyway. The small dog was slobbering Naruto's face, Kiba couldn't help but laugh as Naruto tried getting the dog off him. "I think he had enough Akamaru," Akamaru barked as he settled in Naruto's lap. Naruto was relieved he stop and tried to recover his cool.

Kiba was stunned at Akamaru's action, he's never seen him at like that and it seemed that he enjoyed it. Kiba found himself being jealous of Akamaru. "I've never seen Akamaru do that to anyone before. He must really like you Naruto." The brunet said to the blond grabbing his attention from the affectionate petting treatment he was giving to Akamaru.

"I thought Akamaru always hated me, but apparently he likes me. Perhaps he likes me more than you." Naruto teased. "Hey hey don't get your hopes up, nobody can out shine the mighty Kiba. Everyone loves me." Kiba puffed up his chest smiling like an idiot making Naruto chuckle.

Naruto began to wonder why Kiba was talking to him. They never really talked much, when they did they used fight. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say... Hey Kiba how come you're talking to me usually were at each others neck." Kiba couldn't say that he was stalking the blonde, he stop to think of something, "Ohh ummm well I was walking Akamaru for his usual walk when I saw you and I just thought to say hi and well here we are." Kiba muttered under his breath, Naruto barely heard the brunet.

Naruto bought his excuse and didn't think much about it. Kiba was still upset that Naruto hasn't told him what exactly happen to him, he wondered who could've hurt his blonde. He swore we would make them pay for hurting Naruto. Nobody hurts Naruto and gets away with it. Kiba knew was too overprotecting but he couldn't help it, he loved the blonde, for the past days he couldn't get him off his mind. He would constantly see those azure eye followed by the whisker-like scratched he had, he found them 'cute'. He would dream about the blonde almost everyday. At first kiba would fight those thoughts but recently he embrace them. Everyday Kiba would look forwards to seeing the blonde.

Kiba needed to tell Naruto how much he loved him, but he was scared. No, terrified would be more precise. Terrified that his mom would found out he was gay and loved Naruto. Oh, how he wished he could grab his blonde and run away and live happily ever after in the woods away from everything. Run away from the expectations he had to live up to, away from the village, away from everyone.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to watch a movie or something." Naruto was caught off guard by Kiba's question. "Sure Kiba, I just gotta tell Iruka. Do you mind coming with me or we can meet up at the later if you want."

I wonder if Iruka is going to let go considering my aggressors might come back, but I won't be alone this time. Kiba would be with me but... what would he do if they were to attack me once again. Would he help me fight them off or would he join them...Does he know what's inside of me? Would be reject me like everyone else and just push me aside... Well he's trying to hangout with me and seems somewhat concerned... It wouldn't hurt to have friend...

"Why do you need Iruka's permission anyways? It's not like he's your father or anything. He's just our teacher who's lonely beyond belief. Who cares what he says now come on let's go." That hit a painful chord within Naruto. "Nevermind, I forgot I have to practice. Well see ya." Naruto hastily got up and dashed home. He was foolish to think Kiba would understand, nobody will understand him. "Kiba you freakin idiot look what you did." Akamaru barked at his master as he ran to find Naruto.

"What did I do?" Kiba was dumbfounded as he saw his dog disappear pondering what he did wrong. That's when he noticed Naruto's eyes as he left. His stunning eye turned pale in color almost soulless. I must've angered in without knowing... I've messed up the only chance I had to get close to him. Great just great. Kida kicked the nearest trashcan getting much unwanted attention by bystanders.

Meanwhile, Naruto kept running not wanting to go home yet. He made his way to the training field where he was attacked last night. He sat underneath a tree with hugging his legs up to his chest. With Akamaru's strong nose it didn't take long for him to find Naruto. Akamaru slowed down approaching Naruto making the boy didn't sense him. Once he was close enough he let out a whimper.

" Hey boy, what are you doing here?" Naruto looked perplexed at Akamaru as the puppy landed on his lap cuddling against his stomach trying to comfort him.

Naruto get the mutt away. I don't want to be smelling like a stinking dog.

"Hey it's not like I want to smell like a sly fox either. I'm just here for Naruto so if you may can you butt out." Naruto was flabbergasted he could understand Akamaru perfectly.

You're lucky he likes you or else you would've been dead. The Kyuubi let out a nasty growl as he want back to sleep.

"Yo-You are talking!? But how!?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears, he thought he was dreaming. "The Kyuubi just irritated me... Wait you can understand me?" Naruto nodded looking at the puppy just as mystified.

"I don't know what to say..." Naruto was speechless he didn't know what to do now. "You and me both... Nobody is supposed to understand us except for our masters. The Inuzuka clan are the only known ninjas to be able to communicate with us."

You're a yappy one aren't you. Just tell him what you came here to tell him and leave. Kiba will be expecting an explanation. Oh and so you don't question me anymore I'm the reason you can communicate with each other. So make sure you guys keep it a secret, I'm sure the Inuzuka wouldn't be please learning about this.

Akamaru growled but was somewhat pleased that the Kyuubi was being helpful. " I don't even want to how he's doing it but he's right we need to keep this a secret. So like he said, I came here to apologize on Kiba's behalf. I know he can be an insensitive jerk at times and you both don't get along but he's trying to befriend you. Don't get me wrong what he said back their was out of line and I'll make sure you pays for it, nevertheless, it will mean alot if you can go with him. If you won't do it for him can you please do it for me?"

Naruto sucummed to Akamaru's puppy eyes. " I'll do it for you only because I can't say no to you." Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. "Great. Why don't you go ask Iruka and get ready and I'll go scold Kiba for a bit and we'll pass by and pick you up. Oh and I'll even make Kiba buys you some ramen afterwards." That last comment made Naruto like Akamaru even more.

Finally that mutt is gone, he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Hey go easy on him, he's a great guy...puppy...dog..."

Oh, so now you're on his side, huh.

"Ohhh come on, you aren't jealous of him... are you?"

Tsk that mutt has nothing on me. Shouldn't you be heading to Iruka's?

"Ohhh you're right... Ummmm Kyuubi...Thank you for helping me communicate with him but you'll need to explain it to me."

Get going before I change my mind.

"Thanks for looking out for me." The Kyuubi didn't reply back but it didn't matter. Naruto knew that the Kyuubi cared for him as much as Iruka, he just didn't like to show it.

"Kiba, you freakin idiot. Why would you freakin say that to him. You know that he doesn't have a family and yet you still said that. Did you know that Iruka took him in, he's looking after him, he's taking care of him like a father." Kiba stood there realizing the extent of the damage he's done. "...I didn't know..." Kiba muttered under his breath, feeling horrible.

"You're lucky that you have me tho. I manage to convince Naruto to give you a chance another chance. Don't ask me how but I did. Now, quit being such an insensitive jerk and get ready. Ohh and you kinda have to buy him some ramen after your date."

"Akamaru you sneaky dog. You have no idea how much I love you right now. I'll do whatever you want for a week... no make it a month. I'll make sure I don't mess this up." Kiba was overjoyed Akamaru managed to convince Naruto on giving him another chance, another chance he will seize to at least befriend the blonde. The day will come when he will be with Naruto as partners, but first he must win Naruto's trust which is in jeopardy at the moment.

"Come on Akamaru, we gotta go home and freshen up. You'll be coming with us because he loves you, and from the looks of thing you might love him too. Just remember that he's mine."

"You are right, I love him so you better not mess this up. If you are going to play with his heart or even make him feel bad I will attack you, you've been warned. Naruto's has had such a rough life, he needs people that care about him, people who understand him and not just see the Kyuubi in him, he needs love."

"...The Kyuubi… what does the Kyuubi has to do with anything."

"Naruto is the vessel for the Kyuubi, that's the reason I didn't like him at first. I'm sure you remember the scent of fox on him. People only see him as the Kyuubi, as if he did all of those horrible things we've heard, how it almost destroyed the whole village. I didn't want to tell you this but people from this village actually got paid to beat Naruto up. They would've killed him but they were paid to keep him alive."

Kiba couldn't believe how bad Naruto has had it. "... I didn't know about any of this…"

"Now, I must ask you once again. Are you serious about Naruto, are you going to do anything for him? Keep him safe from those people, from danger, from himself?"

"..." Kiba didn't know what to say. He felt has he wasn't worthy of Naruto.

Akamaru barked at Kiba. "KIBA ANSWER ME."

"... I don't know if I can provide all of that to Naruto… Yes, I care about him Yes, I Love him. But I...I don't know if I'll be able to provide all that for him."

"I see… then please do Naruto a favor and don't pursue a relationship with him. If you can't protect him you can't be with him. At least be his friends that's all I ask for."

"Okay… hopefully some day I'll be worthy of his love…."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was suppose to upload this chapter yesterday but I forgot . Sorry! Anyways I hope y'all like this chapter. **

**WARNING: I kinda added some self pleasuring scene towards the end of this chapter... and ummm it was my very first time writing something like that soo ummmm I don't know how it is. I sure hope it ain't that bad.**

Chapter 6:

"Hey Iruka, are you here?" Naruto called for his new guardian as he entered his new home. The whole moving in thing was surreal for Naruto, he has a reason to come home now he will no longer live alone in an empty house. "Yeah, I'm in here. What's the matter Naruto?" Iruka quickly closed the scroll he was reading and set it aside as he walked towards him. Iruka still couldn't believe Naruto agreed to live with him, he really treasured the blonde as it was his own son. Iruka had to talk to the Hokage to supply some sort of protection for Naruto, he wouldn't want the incident to happened again and he wouldn't be able to protect him. He feared for the blonde's safety and his sanity as well, he's gone through so much agony and solitude that would make anyone else turn to self inflicted harm or worse, death. He knew Naruto wouldn't hurt himself, he was too strong for that but he had to make sure, he needed to have a heartfelt conversation with him in the near future.

"...Ummm I just wanted to ask you if I could go to the movies with ummm Kiba. If I can't it's alright I just wanted to run it by you first ..." Naruto was hesitate, he was still getting used to the whole guardian thing it's something which was unknown to him. Naruto observed the man thinking about it he hoping Iruka would agree."Kiba you say... I had the impression you guys hated each other with all starting fights and whatnot, but if you want to go it's fine with me. Just make sure he returns you in one piece and no fighting along the way. You're still recovering." Iruka thought Naruto's request was quite peculiar, but if Naruto wanted to go it would be fine with him. Well, as long as Kiba behaved himself.

"Alright, thank you Iruka. You're the best." Naruto's nerved settled down and sighed in relief. Believe it or not, Naruto was looking forward hanging out with Kiba. He hoped their little fight wouldn't be mention . He couldn't blame Kiba but he could've been a little more sensitive. Akamaru did mention he was going to talk to him.

" Just make sure you come back before dinner." Naruto remembered Akamaru mention he was going to make Kiba buy him some ramen after the movie. "Actually, we might eat something after the movie, if that's okay with you." He hoped Iruka would understand. "Alright, sounds good. Do you need any money?" Naruto shook his head, "Nope I have enough from what you gave me earlier. Thank you Iruka." Now Naruto could go freshen up a bit before Kiba would pick him up.

"Ohhh Naruto before you leave, I'll discussing some stuff with the Hokage so I'll be coming home kinda late. Therefore, make sure you eat something. If anything happens I'll be at the Hokage mansion if you need me." Iruka went back to examining the scroll while Naruto went to take a shower and changed.

Naruto was still mad at Kiba. _How could he say those things about Iruka. Iruka is the sweetest man alive but he did seemed a little bit lonely. Perhaps, he just need to find someone to have a relationship. I'll make sure he only get's the best. _

*Knock knock knock*

"Good afternoon Kiba. I'm assuming you're here for Naruto." Kiba nodded as Iruka ushered him inside. "Thank you Iruka. I sure hope I'm not bothering you."

"No problem I'm about to leave anyways. Would you like anything to drink while you wait for Naruto?" The brunette shook his head and decline politely. He made sure to respect this elders or else his mother would punish him for lack of respect.

"I'll be down there in a minute, just need to find my other shoe." Naruto called down as he was frantically looking for his shoe. His room looked like a tornado just went through. "So Kiba, I'm happy you're taking Naruto out. He's gone through hell in the past days, he need to have some fun and enjoy life a little. I hope you'll keep him safe." Kiba tried indicating some sort of conversion with the brunette."Don't worry Iruka, I'll make sure he has a blast. Won't we Akamaru." Akamaru let out a happy bark making Iruka feel a lot better almost reassuring.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kiba. Hey Akamaru, how are you boy." Naruto smiled sheepishly as he made his way to meet Kiba and Iruka after giving Akamaru some love. Kiba tried to hide his blush as he saw Naruto sheepish smile, "No problem, we just got here anyways. Shall we get going?"

"Yes sir, bye Iruka see you later."

"Have fun you guys." Iruka told the boys. They said their goodbyes and left. The air between both boys was quite tense and awkward due to their previous fight they had. "Hey Naruto…. I wanted to apologize for what happened before… I acted like a asshole."

"It's alright." Naruto was still hurt but didn't let Kiba know, but Kiba knew he wasn't being sincere he still felt Naruto was bothered by the previous comments. Kiba opened his mouth but didn't know what to say, he wanted to confront Naruto on the spot but it would only create more problems."If you say so… I don't know if you're going to believe me or not but I would really like to be your friend. I promise I'll be more understanding and won't make a fool of myself. What do you say? What to be my friend?" Naruto glanced at Kiba meeting his eye to see if he was sincere and not just saying that. Kiba's words were genuine.

"... Sure, if you don't mind getting nasty looks from people as we walk around…"

"It would take more than nasty look to keep me away from you. Come on, buddy let's get going we don't want to be late." Kiba moved closer to Naruto putting his arm across Naruto shoulder in a friendly manner, although deep down it was more like a possessive manner. Naruto tried to push him off but Kiba didn't let go. Naruto sighed in defeat as Kiba laughed.

It didn't take too long for them to arrive at their destination. Along the way, Naruto received a lot of sneers and Kiba did as well. Naruto mention them but Kiba just ignored them saying that they were just jealous. Naruto felt safe against Kiba, The brunette's body was radiating heat and comfort which felt nice. "That will be 500 Ryo." Naruto was taking his wallet out to pay for his ticket but Kiba stopped him. "Don't worry I invited you remember.I'll be paying." Naruto was going to fight him but it would've been useless and he didn't want to cause a scene.

Once they entered the lobby their nostrils were hit by the sweet aroma of popcorn. They made their way to the counter and ordered two drinks and one large bag of popcorn, once again Kiba paid. They made their way to their seat just before the movie started skipping all the movie trivia and adds. Unfortunately, dog weren't allowed in the theatre so Akamaru had to wait outside which he wasn't too happy about.

Naruto was hesitant to watch a horror film but he had no say. At least Kiba is buying me Ramen after this. Naruto said to himself.

The movie started and it wasn't too scary for Naruto, at first as the movie progressed it was getting scarier making Naruto sit at the edge of his seat. Mid through the movie Naruto met Kiba's hand as they were grabbing popcorn they met each other gazes, looking into each others eyes, Naruto's azure eyes meeting Kiba's animalistic chocolate brown eyes. Both boys blushed and looked away from each other back to the movie.

The movie was getting boring and Kiba was getting restless. He would much rather do something else and continue waiting the lame movie. "Hey Naruto wanna get out of here, the movie is pretty lame." Naruto couldn't be more happier to comply. They made their way out of the theatre. Once outside Kiba called for Akamaru so they could go somewhere else.

By the time they left the theatre, the sun was starting to set. The sky was lit up with pinks, purples and creamy orange hues, The wind was starting to pick up making the trees dance carrying the nature's scent with it. They were debating what to do next and decided to go to the park. Akamaru was glad they decided on a place he could be at to watch over Naruto.

"Hey boy, come here." Naruto opened his arms waiting for Akamaru to jump at him. He was now carrying the small dog in his arms petting him gently scratching behind his ear which was Akamaru's sweet spot. Kiba was insanely jealous of his dog, getting more attention than he was.

_I wished things were easier… I would love to spend the rest of my life like this, having Naruto on my side. Us playing with Akamaru and potentially having kids together like a real family. Naruto please wait for me… don't do anything foolish… I'll make you happy for the rest of our life, making sure you don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of you…_

"So Kiba what do you think…. about grabbing some ramen afterwards." The blonde was hungry and so was Kiba. "Sure, sounds great Naruto." Kiba took a moment to enjoy every moment he had with Naruto. Y_ou have no idea how much this means to me Naruto… I'll fight for you, I'll fight for your love… I'll I ask is you wait for me…_

"Oi, stop that Akamaru. It tickles." Naruto couldn't stop the puppy in his arms from tickling him. The puppy's fluffy tail couldn't stop wagging back and forth. _They seemed to be enjoying themselves_, Kiba thought to himself watching the two of them rolling around on the grass happily. Kiba was just sitting there in absolute silence thinking. Something which was uncommon for the brunette to stay still much less be so deep in thought.

Both Naruto and Akamaru noticed and started plotting their plan. They didn't have to speak to each other, they both knew what each other was thinking. Naruto got up and was getting ready to pounce on his unsuspecting prey.

Kiba was caught off guard when Naruto landed on top of him while Akamaru was licking his face. _Those traitor,_ Kiba thought to himself. "Earth to Kiba, Earth to Kiba do you read me, roger." Kiba was in loss of words looking into the cerulean eyes, he managed to escape the before his blush deepen. "Looks like the tables have turned," Kiba was now on top of Naruto. Naruto tried to struggle but it was futile the taller teen was overpowering him. Naruto gave up trying to escape his grasp, " Looks like you're back on earth."

"Hehehe, I guess so. Sorry I was distracted I was just thinking about stuff… Until you and that little traitor decided to attack me." Kiba let out a cocky grin as he offered a hand. "Thinking about what kind of stuff?" The blonde wonder as he took Kiba's offer to help him up. "Ohh… ummm you know the usual. Mission and stuff…" Kiba couldn't tell him that he was thinking about him, he wouldn't want to scare him off and lose all chance he had to be with him. He didn't even know if Naruto played in the same team or not. The blonde's stomach started growling, Naruto apologized sheepishly, he hungry and so was Kiba. "Let's get some Ichiraku's, my treat." Kiba offered.

That's all Naruto needed to hear. "Come on Kiba let's hurry. I can't wait." Naruto called back at the brunette as he was running to his favorite ramen shop. "I guess Naruto will never change," Kiba smirk as he dashed to caught up with his blonde. "Oi, Wait for me Naruto." Kiba called out for the blonde. "Can't wait. Ramen." There was nothing that could stop Naruto now, now that Ramen was at stakes, especially free ramen. The aroma was intensifying as they got closer to the ramen shop and Naruto was getting restless, they took the closest seats and ordered their ramen.

"That really hit the spot. Thanks Kiba, I'm glad I got to hang out with you." Naruto said satisfied sigh after gulping down his flat bowl of ramen. It was astounding how much the boy could eat. "No problem. I'm glad you have me a second chance after what happened... Once again I'm sorry Naruto, I hope you can forgive me." Kiba was still feeling guilty and he couldn't shake it off, he hoped Naruto could forgive him. "Don't worry about it Kiba, I forgive you. After all we're friends right. That's what friends do, fight and then make up." Naruto just didn't say that to ease Kiba, he meant every word he said. "You're right. In that case can you tell me what happened to you?... Who did this to you? I gotta find him and beat the living crap out of him for hurting my friend." Naruto was hesitating if he could tell him the truth. "...Ohhh... sure but let's go somewhere to sit down."

They found an empty bench near the park, the part was now deserted being illuminated but the streetlights. Naruto began explaining what happened leaving out some stuff but enough for Kiba to get the point. " How could they do this to you Naruto. I'm so sorry they did that, they need to go rot in hell." Kiba was beyond outraged, _how could the villagers do something to him, something so inhumane. _"It's okay Kiba, I'm used to the beating. It's not a big deal." Kiba couldn't believe his ears, "Not a big deal, not a big deal!? Come on Naruto they almost killed you and it wasn't the first time." _How long has this been going on? _"How could you just let them treat you like that Naruto. Like if you aren't even a human." Kiba tried to comfort Naruto the best why he could, he wrapped his arm around him, he held him tight against his chest. Kiba was sobbing, tears running down his cheeks as he tried to comfort Naruto, he felt the pain has been dealing with throughout the years; yet, Naruto didn't shed a single tear.

"Like I said it's not a big deal Kiba. After so many years of enduring them I've learned to take their punches and just deal with them, if I were to fight back it would get worse." Naruto didn't shed a single tear, he was a emotional husk. "I swear to protect you Naruto at any cost. You don't deserve to live in pain anymore." Kiba was now more determine to keep his blonde safe, but was still wary of pursuing a relationship with him, he didn't want to hurt him more, he had to figure things out before he could pursue a relation with him, the main obstacle would be his mom. " You don't have to protect me Kiba. I'm more than capable to take care of myself; plus, now I have Iruka to protect me as well. He gave me a place to live, somewhere to call home." Kiba released Naruto from his grasped and looked at him, their eyes meeting each other. "Naruto, look at me, I said I will protect you. I'm grateful Iruka took you in but you gotta trust in me. I will protect you as well. If you ever need anything, someone to talk to about anything no matter how stupid you think it might be. I'll be there Naruto. Just promised me you won't do anything stupid."

"I'm sure you knew the reason why the villagers hate me as much you'll hate me as well." Kiba was dumbfounded," Naruto, I'll never hate you. Now matter what I'll always be on your side. You can tell me anything and I wouldn't hate you." Naruto didn't believe him but didn't try to question him anymore it would result in another fight. " I can't tell you Kiba, I'm sorry but I just can't. Not now..." Kiba decided to let it go, _whenever Naruto felt like telling me he will_. "Okay, I understand Naruto. I'm glad you at least told me what happened to you. Now, if it happens again you come find me and I'll take care of it." Kiba gave his cocky grin trying to cheer up the atmosphere between the two of them. Naruto nodded and appreciated Kiba's sincerity. "It's getting late, I should go back home to Iruka. Thanks for cheering me up." Just as he was about to walk away Kiba grabbed his sleeve. "Let me walk you home. I did promised Iruka I would. A gentleman always keeps their words, remember that Naruto. Now, let's get going."

The walk back to Iruka's house was slightly awkward, they didn't say a word to each other until they arrived at Iruka's doorstep. "I guess we're here." Kiba said. "Yeah..." Naruto replied looking for this key. "Sooo... ummmm I'm glad you enjoyed your day with me... I would sure love to hang out with you again Naruto. sometime." Throughout the whole day, Kiba was thinking he was on a date with Naruto and he felt like it was time for the goodbye kiss; unfortunately, this wasn't a date instead he gave Naruto a tight hug. " Yeah, we should hangout some more instead of always fighting or at least hangout after we fight... Well, Iruka should be coming home soon sooo ummm see you later Kiba. Thanks for the awesome day." "No problem Naruto. Now remember what I said, if anything happens come straight to me or Iruka. You aren't and will never be alone again. We both care about you." Kiba saw Naruto getting flustered, "See you tomorrow Naruto-Kun."

Naruto closed the door behind him and walked to his room. He took off his shoes and jumped on his bed, "I guess Kiba has a heart after all," he said to himself. He began undressing grabbing a towel before he entered the bathroom. He waited until the water was lukewarm before he entered, he settled himself under the warm stream of water.

The water helped him relaxed almost therapeutically. His mind began drifting towards Inuzuka boy. _His strong arms wrapping around me, his wonderful scent, the warmth he gave out, his gorgeous eyes, his... wait why am I thinking about him!?Ain't I supposed to be thinking about Sakura and Kiba That's enough Naruto, I'm just overthinking. Plus, we still have to deal with that teme. The teme who stole my first kiss... Come on, let's finish up washing up and wait for Iruka to come back home._ As soon as Naruto finished washing up drying himself he grabbed his pajamas as heaed downstair to wait for Iruka's arrival.

Iruka didn't take long, as soon as Naruto headed down to the living room he heard the doorknob turn he ran to open the door. "Hey Iruka you're back. How did it go? Have you eaten yet?" The teen bombarded Iruka with questions. " It was boring as usual but at least it's been dealt with and I don't have to worry about it anymore." "Yeah, Kakashi and I went to grab some dinner afterwards. Soooo, tell me how did your playdate go? Did he treat you well because if he didn't he's gonna pay." Iruka showed conviction behind his words which Naruto found amusing. "

"Uhhh... ummm well... it went great. We watched a horror movie; which by the way was horrible, I never liked horror movies." Naruto shivered a bit making Iruka laugh. " We didn't get to finish it because he got bored and I just wanted to get out of there. We headed to the park afterwards, Akamaru and I got to play for quite sometime it was fun. Kiba and I got to talk about some stuff before we headed to Ichiraku's. Once we finished and eat he waked me home like a 'proper gentleman." Naruto's eyes were radiation brilliance as he told Iruka how his day went. Iruka was glad he had a blast he made a mental note that Naruto didn't like horror films.

"Sounds like a great day Naruto. I sure hope you guys become friends and not fighting during my lessons." Naruto shrugged bashfully from embarrassment, "Yeah he said we want to be my friend and that if I ever needed anything or wanted to talk about anything I could go to him." Naruto blushed remembering the tight hug they shared at the doorstep, Iruka cocked an eyebrow watching Naruto getting flustered. " He's a keeper then. But you do know that you can come to me too, right Naruto." He nodded "Of course Iruka. I know you care about me... ummm I've been meaning to ask you something... umm but I'm not sure if you'll like it..." Naruto debated with himself if Iruka will be okay it. " Go ahead Naruto, ask away." Naruto sighed and gather as much confidence as he could, " I've been wonder if it's okay with you that ummm I could call you ummm dad..." Naruto stood there in silence waiting for an answer for what felt like eternity.

" Naruto," Iruka started, tears forming from his eyes he continued. " I'll be honored to be your dad. It's going to take some time getting used to it but I'll only accept if I could call you son." Naruto agreed eagerly, "Of course, Iruka... I mean dad." Throughout his whole childhood he had nobody to take care of him until Iruka appeared in his life, the man managed to wiggle into Naruto's life and made an impact, Naruto admired Iruka and he yearn to have a parental figure, he yearn for Iruka to be his parental figure and nobody else. " Actually Naruto, the reason I went to talk to the hokage was to request guardianship over you Naruto; in other words, to adopt you, Naruto. Everything went smoothly, all we need is your consent and signature and you'll be officially my son and I'll be officially your father. I kinda wanted to keep it a secret and wait until the time was right but I guess we didn't have to wait too long." Iruka laughed, "So if you want we can go tomorrow in the morning before you meet up with Kakashi and finish the process." Naruto was stunned that Iruka actually planned all of this. "Sounds great, dad" He hugged his Iruka sobbing into the man's chest, tears of jubilance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Kiba XxXxXxXxX

Kiba walked home with the biggest grin humanly possible after dropping Naruto off."That went better than I thought it was going to go. Don't you think so Akamaru."

"He seemed happy so I'll have to agree with you this time. But you do owe me for making me wait outside in the cold for hours while you smothered Naruto."

" I didn't smothered him." Kiba protested. " But yeah I do owe you and a Inuzuka always keep their promises." He looked down to his dog who just growled at the arrogant brunette.

"Now I do have a request. Whatever you do don't you dare hurt Naruto or you'll have to answer to me. Naruto is really special and I won't allow you to see him if you're just gonna end up hurting him, I care about him."

" Relax boy, I won't hurt him. I love Naruto that's the last thing I'll go to him."

"That's the reason I want you to be careful with him, Kiba. The fact that you love him can only complicate things even more. And Let's face it Kiba, you aren't the brightest egg in the bunch, let's face it. You almost ruined any chance you had with him until I saved you."

"Ugh, I know and knowing you, you aren't gonna make me forget that. I"ll be careful and make sure I don't hurt him." Kiba growled but accepted that fact that he almost lost the Naruto, the love of his life.

"You're right, I won't let you live it down. But seriously, don't pursue a relationship until you're read. I'll be the one who deems you ready or not." Akamaru was acting really protective of the blonde but he had no choice, Kiba would find a way to ruin their potential relationship before he even get's the chance. Kiba sighed in defeat, "You're an ass you know that, right." Akamaru snickered "Yeah but I'm your ass. Now hurry up I'm hungry and I'm tired."

"Mom, I'm ba..." Kiba was sent flying across the room, his wind was knocked right out of him. His attacker was no one other than his own mother. _Crap what did I do this time, _Kiba thought to himself as he recovered from the blow his own mom gave him. " You reek of fox. Were you with that brat?" Tsume was libid. Nothing get past her powerful nose. Kiba had naruto's scent on him, Tsume detested Naruto like the villagers, she blamed him for her husband death.

" Yes, I was with Naruto and he isn't a bra..." Tsume didn't need another reason, she landed a devastating kick onto Kiba's gut making him gasp for air. " Don't you dare call him by his name, he's a brat an abomination. Have you forgotten how he killed your father Kiba. That brat is a conniving sly fox. He should be put down from his misery he's given the whole village." Those words made Kiba cringe with anger. _How dare she call my Naruto all of that. He's the sweetest person alive, the most beautiful person alive who's beauty is unnoticed by everyone, He's suffered enough for something he didn't do._ Kiba never better than defy his mother so he didn't dare a word. "I don't want you to talk to him much less look at that eyesore ever again. You hear me Kiba. If you defy me you'll pay severely. Now get out of my sight and take a damn shower I can't stand his scent, it's utterly disgusting." Kiba nodded and walked to his room, Akamaru allowed behind him trying to comfort the crying teen.

"See Kiba, this is what I was talk about. I hate to say it but if you choose to pursue a relation with Naruto you'll have to face your own mother. you know what's she capable of, she might kill Naruto herself to stop both of you from ever seeing each other…: Akamaru knew Naruto and Kiba couldn't be together. Tsume will stop them both from seeing each other and she'll be more than happy to end Naruto herself if need.

"Then what do I do Akamaru. What am I suppose to do boy. I love him. I don't think I could live without him." Kiba continued to bawl using a pillow to mute his wails. Akamaru sighed feeling the pain Kiba was feeling. " I wish I could give you an answer Kiba, but I don't know what you can do. Trust me, I want you guys to be together more and you do but your mother is the major problem. Just stay strong Kiba for the sake of both of you. If you guys are meant to be together, Kami will be on your side." Kiba's bawling subsided as he his own sanity began to come back to him. " You're right Akamaru. I have to stay strong for the both of us. I'll have to face my mother some day if we want to live happily ever after."

Kiba had to drag himself over to his bathroom. He began undressing trying to think of a way to eliminate Naruto's scent after they hang out so his mother wouldn't suspect a thing. He hated the fact he had to get rid of Naruto's scent. His scent was simply intoxicating, Kiba demanded more of it. It had a slight scent of fox, but for Kiba it was pleasant, the only thing he smelled was Naruto pure essence the only thing it loved.

Kiba got under the stream of water and started to scrub himself. Kiba's hand started to wander down from his neck down to his pecs, he stop momentarily, he twist his nipple which made him moan in bliss. He closed his eyes and started to play with both of his nipple imagining Naruto was the culprit of the moans escaping from his mouth. He enjoyed the waves of sheer pleasure making him feel amazing. Once again his hands wandered off headed south, he felt his abdominal muscles started to developed on his 13 year old body. His member start to rise getting plumper plumper by the second until it rose to full mast, all 6 inches of it. Kiba knew he was above average and he hasn't finished growing; in fact, he just started it will only get bigger as he gets older. He slowly started to wrap his left hand around his hard member while his right hander toyed with his nipple adding pressure once in a while. Kiba grasp for air, he imagine Naruto in front of him admiring his hard member slowly getting closer, he imagine Naruto's tender lips surround him. Kiba starts to jerk himself making sure this thumb is his rubbing his bodacious tip which made another moan escape. His movement became faster and faster bring him to the edge of released. With one final tug his seed squirted landing on the tile wall and all over his hand. He brought his hand smelling his own seed. _Hmmm it doesn't smell like anything_. He was curious how it tasted so he licked his own seed. It had a salty taste to it which made him wonder how did Naruto's tasted. He finished scrubbing himself down and cleaned up the mess he made before exiting.

He put on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and a tanktop and he made his way to his room. Kiba decided on feeding Akamaru before he went sleep. He opened the famous Inuzuka dog food bag with all the nutritious nutrients a growing dog needs, he poured some into Akamaru's bowl and grabbed his water dish and went to refill it. Akamaru was grateful Kiba was a great owner, especially because he had the comfiest bed dog could have, the bed being Kiba's bed but it didn't matter because he didn't have to sleep on a pile of newspapers on the cold hard floor instead he slept on Kiba's bed. _Thanks Kiba, you're the best._ Akamaru said to himself before digging into his food, he was clearly hungry as he devoured his food and took some sips of water before satisfied sigh escaped. Kiba cleaned after Akamaru. "Now come one boy, let's go to bed." Akamaru barked joyfully as it was bedtime. Kiba slipped under the covers making trying to find a comfortable position before snoozing off. Once comfortable he signaled Akamaru to layed on his stomach.

Kiba figured out the best way to get rid of Naruto's scent was to mask it with a female scent, the female being Hinata. It's almost a win win situation, Hinata get's to hang out with Naruto and so did Kiba; although, it wouldn't be fair for Hinata knowing that her best friend is using her to get close to the blonde who he loves as well. Kiba would need to find a way to break it to her but that will wait until Naruto and him become an item if it's even going to happen. Hope his plan would work for his sake. Kiba was getting sleepier by the moment and drifted off to sleep wondering what's in store for tomorrow.

**A/N: Well there's the latest installment of this story. I sure hope y'all liked it. I might be taking some time upload the next chapters in the future so they might be like 1-2 weeks late. I'll try to get them out as fast as possible. Anyways, I'll really appreciate getting some feedback from you guys to see if I'm heading in the right direction and stuff. Therefore you guys should leaves some reviews *nudge nudge wink wink* They might inspire enough to drop anything I'm going and upload another chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I sure hope you guys like this chapter I still feel kinda if with it but ehhh... I might not be able to update next week because I'm going to be busy but 'll see if I could find time to keep on writing. Anyways I hope y'all like this chapter and don't forget to review please and thank you!**

Naruto and Iruka settled down on the couch enjoying each others company watching an animated movie. Naruto rested his head on Iruka's lap as the older man was petting him massaging Naruto's head. Naruto was purring from delight as if he were a cat. "Hey Iruka, I'm kinda curious. Do you have anyone you like?" Iruka was startled by Naruto question it was unexpected but upon thinking a certain silver hair person came to mind. "Nooo wayyy you do. Tell me who it is pretty pretty please Iruka." Naruto got off Iruka's lap and watch him getting pinker and pinker by the second. "Uhhhh..." Iruka couldn't tell Naruto who he liked, How would he react if I were to tell him I have a crush on his captain?

"Awww come on Iruka. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top." Naruto wouldn't leave Iruka alone until he would crack and spill his beans. "... Fine, I'll make a deal with you. If you win the Chūnin exam I'll tell you and if you don't then you gotta wait until I'm ready to tell you. Either way, you'll find out. Now, what do you say? Deal?" Iruka lifted his hand to meet Naruto's to seal the deal. Naruto was disappointed but it would give him another reason to win the exam. "Alright, seems fair. You've got yourself a deal."

It was getting late and the movie just ended, the both males said their goodbyes to each other and retreat to their rooms. Naruto laid on his bed when he felt the Kyuubi calling him. In an instant he stand in front of the Kyuubi cage slightly pissed.

Naruto we gotta talk right now. The Kyuubi's voice echoed throughout the whole room. He didn't look angry, he looked concerned, his eyes were filled with worry instead of hatred, Naruto has never seen him like this. "What's the matter Kyuubi, you're not acting your normal self, it's kinda freaking me out". Kyuubi growled at Naruto, "Oh shut up, I'm just worried for you. What's going on between you and that Inuzuka kid?" Naruto was dumbstruck, "What do you mean what's going on? We're just friends. Or at least that what I think we are." Naruto told the Kyuubi; suddenly a cloud of smoke surrounded the Kyuubi engulfing him, as the smoke cleared up the Kyuubi transformed into his human shape.

The redheaded man who stood inside the cage was drop dead gorgeous. He was about Kakashi's height give or take a couple of inches, he had the most stunning green eyes Naruto has ever seen before, they were warm and inviting. "I see you're surprise Naruto. This is my human form, you like." The Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow making Naruto blush. "Come inside my cage Naruto." Naruto was petrified, Kyuubi saw him tense up and tried to comfort him, "Don't worry you're safe in here, while the seal is on the cage I cannot harm you in any way. Plus, you're my host. So I wouldn't want to hurt you and also I care about you Naruto. And please no cutesy cutesy stuff, or I'll just throw up." Naruto was relieved the Kyuubi cared about him. As he entered the cage everything inside changed, he was now inside a bedroom inside of a cage. "Wow, how did you do that? I thought it was a cage, it look more like a studio or something." Kyuubi shrugged explain how it worked. "Okay, now I'll ask once again. What's the relationship between you and the Inuzuka kid?"

Naruto hesitate in answering him. "Well, ummm we're friends. What are you trying to get at?" "I just want to protect you from any more harm. He seemed really protective of you and he paid for everything today. It almost seemed like it was a date, if you ask me? Don't you think so?" Naruto blushed a bit. "...No it wasn't a date. Plus, I'm straight." Naruto answered back defiantly making Kyuubi grin. "Are you sure about that?" He let he's question linger before talking again and hugging Naruto. "Don't worry if you aren't straight, just keep an open mind. You might surprise yourself." Naruto pouted for a bit, he hasn't question his sexuality before. "Remember you did kiss that Uchiha kid." "I didn't kiss him, it was an accident." Naruto protest. "Yeah, yeah, you did enjoyed it though. Don't try to lie to me because I know you did. Afterall, I am inside of you." Naruto frowned trying to get out from Kyuubi's embrace, "Stay still, don't you see I'm trying to cuddle with you." Naruto blushed and melted into Kyuubi's embrace. "There we go, isn't that much better." Naruto let out a small whisper agreeing with him.

"Hey, Kyuubi. Why are you so soft and warm? I thought you were cold, mean, and filled up to the brim with hatred."

"Well that's because you haven't gotten the chance to meet the real me. Do you like what you see." Kyuubi gently bit Naruto's inner ear making Naruto fight back a moan. "Stop that." Naruto said trying not to seem to flustered, he got turned on a bit.

"Sorry I couldn't help it Naruto, you're just too cute for your own good." Kyuubi nuzzled Naruto's neck before he got up leaving Naruto behind in a pile goo. "Anyways, Naruto please be careful. I would hate to see you get hurt. It's getting late and you need to go to sleep since tomorrow is your big day. Tell Iruka that I'm grateful that he's taking you in and give him a kiss for me." The Kyuubi landed a peck on Naruto's cheek before winking at him. " You're such a flirt, you know that, right." Kyuubi grinned before whispering in Naruto's ear, "Only for you Naruto. Now shoo, I need my beauty sleep." Kyuubi bid farewell to Naruto as he settled on his bed. Naruto woke up from his meditative state and went to sleep.

"Naruto hurry up, we're going to be late." Iruka rushed the blonde as he was getting ready, they both managed to oversleep and needed to hurry to the Hokage mansion to complete the adoption papers, " I'm ready. let's go." They got there things and left their house, they barely manage to get to the Hokage mansion in time. The adoption process was fair quick as soon as they signed the documents they're officially family.

They left the Hokage mansion almost skipping hold each others hand, they couldn't be any more happier.

"Hey Naruto, wanna grab some breakfast?" Asked Iruka."Gee, I would love to but I need to get going so I'm not late. Can we grab some dinner to celebrate instead." Iruka understood and gratefully agreed, "Sounds great. As soon as you're done with your mission come by home and we'll leave after you shower." Naruto nodded, he hung his father and left to meet up with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto what happened to you face." Sakura asked, "Hmph, serves you right for kissing my Sasuke." Naruto's happiness went down the drain but he still had his fake smile on. "It wasn't my fault, that teme kissed me. I know I'm attractive and all but I don't roll that way, Sasuke." Sasuke smirk, "If I remember correctly, it was you who fell on me which result on YOU kiss me kissing." He sent a wink before turning around irritating Naruto. Ugh, that teme is going to pay. Naruto grinned his teeth trying to whole back as Kakashi appeared.

"Looks like everyone is here." Kakashi look at Naruto's bruise eyeing it suspiciously but didn't mention anything. "Okay, we're being sent out to protect a local artisan from bandits, and making sure he arrives at his destination safely, got it?" They all agreed we headed out to meet the man they were going to escort by the front entrance. "I'm glad you're finally here. Shall we get going." The artisan said being guarded by team 7. 'Man this is soooo boring.' Naruto thought to himself, he hoping they would get a better mission but at least he would be able to finish it fast. The artisan was trying to start a conversation then a gang of bandits closed in.

"Okay, we're being sent out to protect a local artisan from bandits as we escort him, we must make sure he arrives at his destination safely with no damage goods, got it?" They all agreed without protesting how lame the mission was. They headed out to meet the artisan by the front entrance, "I'm glad you're finally here. Shall we get going?" Kakashi nodded as they made their way outside the village.

'Man this is soooo boring.' Naruto thought to himself. He hoped they would get a better mission next time but at least they would be able to finish it fast. The air was dense, you could've cut it with a knife. Naruto was taking in everything that has happened in the past week. Sakura was doing the usual, drooling over Sasuke as if he were a piece of meat. Sasuke was sulking as always, he always seemed angry, trying to ignore the bimbo eyeing him. Kakashi was reading the latest Icha Icha novel. ' I swear he never puts that book down even for a second. He's such a prev, I swear.' Naruto scoffed in going back to lala land.

Mid Through the route Kakashi heard rustle, he glance to see the bandits getting ready to attack. He motion Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to get ready. The artisan has been fairly quiet, he was trying to start a conversation when a gang of bandits closed in on them. "I recommend you guys empty your wallets, and turn round, if you know wants good your ya." Snickered one of the bandits. " Why you guys just turn around and we'll pretend we never saw you." Naruto called out to them making them laugh, " You sure have a loud mouth blondie. Now, stop pretending you're a ninja and schedule home." Naruto growled, " You asked for it."Kakashi glanced at his teams members communicating with their eyes as they knew what to do.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto summoned five clones appeared in a cloud of smoke guarding the artisan while the real Naruto charged full force knocking one of the bandits off to the ground. That was the cue for everyone else to find an opponent, being there were only 5 bandits everyone got one. "You'll regret that kid," the bandit groaned in pain as he got up shaking the pain off. " You sure have a kick in that punch but that's nothing. Pakun, you know what to do." The bandit called to his friend, "Kirigakure no Jutsu," He quickly expelled a dense mist surrounding everyone limiting their visions.

"Naruto, he's right behind you." Sasuke yelled, Naruto evade the incoming sword slash just by an inch. Naruto quickly regain his balance, he took out his kunai and launch himself at the bandit successfully disarm him without getting cut. Naruto place himself in back of the bandit pressing his hand together readying Kohona's deadliest technique. "Thousand years of Death." He jammed his finger behind the bandits rump sending him flying, passing midair from the immense pain, he's threshold couldn't sustain. Naruto had a devious grin plastered on his face. After securing the bandit, Naruto caught up with Sasuke. Like always he didn't need help, "Fire Style: lotus flower bullet." The fire managed to dissipate the lingering mist revealing the battle field, Sasuke spotted the caster of the mist and waste no time in sending a cloud of shurikens. The mist ninja managed to dodge them the rain of shurikens, but he fell right into Sasuke's diversion, he knew the mist ninja would've evaded his shurikens so we timed his attack perfectly leaving to margin of error. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu.." The mist ninja fell unconscious on the floor with a huge impaled Shuriken. " Nice job Sasuke," Naruto called out in awe, making the Raven haired teen smirk. Naruto always admired how Sasuke would always stay calms and he steps ahead of his opponents being able to plan this attacks perfectly. He did dare say anything to him in fear of being ridicule as the Raven hair teen always did.

" Let's go check on Sakura." Sasuke agrees, they made their way to meet Sakura. She has your hands full at the moment, the kunoichi she's battling against is quick limber and using genjutsu to trap Sakura. "Hehehe, not so tough now little girl. Why don't you go back home and play with your dolls." The kunoichi scowled, laughing maniacally as she's overpowered Sakura. Naruto's eyes were filled with rage wanting to protect the girl he likes but Sasuke stops him, " don't you dare interface. This is Sakura's battle not you're." He growls at Sasuke fighting every neve not to get involved, he knew Sakura need to do this. "...I-I can't..." Sakura cries as he's getting cuts all over his body. "Sakura you can do it, just calm down and focus. Listen for your movement, tune in." Naruto yelled barely managing to be heard by her. Sakura closes her eyes heitning here audio perception. "Ha, got you." She throws two shurikens striking her legs slowing the kunoichi speeds enabling to easily break the genjutsu. Once she's released she turned her inner Sakura smashing the Kunoichi to the ground rendering her unconscious. The celebrates her victory and humbly thanks Naruto, he blushed receiving gratitude from his crush. Sasuke just smirks and walks away.

On the other side of the battlefield, Kakashi was handling the boss of the bandits. "Kuchiyose: Donton: Tsuiga no Jutsu:" He managed to summon four of his ninja dogs to sniff out their opponents. "earth Style: pursuit" The ninja dogs dash to their target and bite down pinning the boss to his knees; unfortunately, the boss managed to substitute himself with a water clone. "Nice try Kakashi, but it's going to take a lot more to stop me." The ninja dogs sniffed out the hiding spot of the boss, he cursed. " I'm afraid this is the end. Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" two medium size fireballs were launched hurling towards him, "Suiton: Suijinkeki" A huge wall of water appeared stopping the fireballs, "I expected more from the great copy nin..." Kakashi appeared underneath him grabbing his leg and finished him off.

" Hmmm, I wonder if the kids are done," He took out his Icha Icha novel and submerged under it's filth. The last bandit fled witnessing his boss fall and his comrades.

The rejoined the artisan making sure he remain unharmed. "I'm okay, now let's get going. I ain't getting any younger." The arrived at their destination safely, "Thank you guys, pleasure take this as a token of my appreciation." He handed 200 Ryo each as a bonus for keeping him and his art safe. " I'm sorry but we can't accept this." Kakashi tried to handed it back but the artisan refused, "nonsense, you guys deserve it." They thanked the man and returned to the village.

Naruto was utterly excited to return to his father. He keep rushing ahead of his team calling back at them, "Come on, let's hurry up." or "Pick up the pace ,you slowpokes." Kakashi was becoming to be suspicious of Naruto, the blonde usually loath to resist to return to the village, but he shrugged it. Upon arrival the clear the mission and each of them get paid. "Hey,Naruto can I talk to you about something." Kakashi voice called to him with slight sense of worry. "What's the matter Kakashi." He asked his teacher with a quizzical look on his face not knowing the reason he was called out. " Naruto look at me, did the villager assaulted you?" He said with a stoic face trying to figure out Naruto . " ... Yeah... but it doesn't matter." Naruto replied trying not to say much to his sensei. " I see. Naruto, I was talking with Iruka and well we've decided on getting some sort of guards to protect you, perhaps some anbu black ops." Naruto winced, "NO... I mean no. It would just make things more complicated. Plus, I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to protect me, I've endured all of this from the past 13 years."

"I see... well you aren't alone anymore. I heard Iruka adopted you; congratulation by the way. I know you don't need protection. You are more capable of taking care of yourself but here's the thing." He sighed, " Let's say you were pushed too far and you get overcome by the Kyuubi's rage... It wouldn't be wise for you to fight back, they will just blame you even more even though you are the real victim... " Naruto knew he was right, he knew if he were to fight it would get worse for him. " If you aren't going to accept the protection at know that you have people you can turn to. Iruka is now your father, he will never let anyone harm you, I'm sure you know that... If you can't find Iruka you can always come to me."

"Why...why would you offer your help?" He wasn't agitated, he was confused. bewilderment by Kakashi. " I'm offering my help because I care about you, Naruto. I'm doing it because I want to help you realize your true potential." Kakashi truly wanted to him, but he did have ulterior motives, Iruka. He had to become closer to the blonde for Iruka's sake. He isn't doing just for Iruka. Yes, it plays a major role in it but he truly believes in Naruto, the blonde simply needs to mature some more and he'll carry out great things.

"... I gotta go Kakashi sensei, Iruka is waiting for me. I'll take that into consideration, but if I find any anbu black ops spying on without my consent consider yourself dead to me."

' Geez, that was kinda rough but it would violate any respect I have for him. It would be as if backstab me, even though if it's just for my sake. I can handle myself. Plus, as if the anbu black ops would protect me, they are more than capable of killing me and would get away with it. I won't trust anyone with my life except for Iruka.'

" Seems fair to me. Alright Naruto, I'll see you later. Enjoy your dinner with Iruka." 'how did he know' Naruto asked himself, disregarding his curiosity he nodded and went straight home.

"Iruka, I'm home." Naruto opened the door leaving his keys on the table. He wandered through the house looking for a sign of the brunette.

" Naruto is that you?" Echoed a muffled voice from the bathroom. Moments later, the bathroom door opened letting out a blast of hot steam. Out came Iruka with a towel barely cling to his hips. Iruka's body was still wet, he had water droplets running down his chiseled chest, his hair was down still damp. Naruto was observing the man's in awe, he never seen Iruka half-naked before and here he was, right in front of his. Naruto caught himself from having inappropriate thoughts of the man who's basically his father.

" Hey Iruka..." He mumbled, trying to get his eye off the man who stood before him. He shut off any thoughts he was getting and headed to his room, trying to avoid Iruka for obvious reason.

" I'm going to take a quick shower before we leave." He dashed straight to his room leaving a questioning look on Iruka's face, he dismissed it and headed of to change.

Naruto wasted no time in getting ready. Once Naruto was bathed and freshly clothed they left. Once outside, people were giving them nasty looks, no surprise for Naruto but Iruka simple grabbed Naruto's, "Come on son, Let's get there before we're late. He purpose said it outloud catching the villagers attention, they were stunned watching their beloved Iruka calling Naruto his son.

"Is there a reason you're looking at my son like that?" Iruka spoke with an assertive voice never heard before, it brought fear to the person he spoke to.

"..uh... nothing..." The man scurried away almost tripping as he ran, not looking back. The rest of the villagers were shocked but they quickly look away.

" Shall we get going? Iruka looked down at Naruto giving him a heartwarming smile. Naruto was on the brink of crying seeing how Iruka stood up for him, but he wouldn't like to cause a bigger scene.

"Thanks, dad."

"That's my job. I'm not going to stand people staring you down with malice in their eyes. If they dare hurt my son, they will suffer." The conviction in his voice made Naruto feel safe, he's never seen Iruka like this before.

They made their way to the barbecue place, they were ushered in by a young women who's in her early 20's, she offered them their menus and took their drink orders before she left. In the restaurant they were getting sneers and nasty comments make Naruto uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it. They can't and WILL NOT hurt you." He patted Naruto's shouldered trying to calm his nerves, naruto gulped trust Iruka.

"Fancy seeing you guys here." A silver-haired man appeared."May I sit you guys." Iruka glanced at Naruto waiting for an approval from him. "Sure, Kakashi sensei." The man sat next to Naruto in front of Iruka. "Thanks, I was just walking by and saw you guys here. I hope I'm not interrupting." He sent a wink towards Iruka which didn't get notice, he kicked Kakashi lightly on his shin which make Kakashi chuckle. Iruka wasn't ready to tell Naruto he's seeing someone who just happens to his team captain. He worried Naruto would react poorly. He had to warm up Naruto to the idea first, that much was given, he feared Naruto would feel not wanted the last thing he ever wanted. Actually, Kakashi wasn't just 'walking by', Iruka mention they where they were gonna go eat and proposed he should appear unexpecting in hopes of bringing him and Naruto close.

" Your food will be here shortly." The waitresses said eyeing the new addition, "Hello sir, I'm sorry I don't have an extra menu, I'll get find one shortly, meanwhile what would you like to drink?" She said politely taking it better than other waitress who would be pretty annoying. "Sorry if I'm causing an inconvenience." Kakashi said with a sweatdrop. "Oh no sir, it's no inconvenience." She offered a genuine smile. "Alright, I'll have some water." She nodded, "Alright sir. If you guys need anything just call me over."

"She was awfully nice, if I were her I would've been annoying. Just saying."

Iruka nodded in agreement with Kakashi's statement, "yeah, she's been a great host. She wasn't given us any problems."

The dinner went quite well, Naruto didn't mind having Kakashi crashed it. In fact, he was glad did, Iruka seemed like he enjoyed it as well. They paid for their dinner and made sure to leave a big tip for the waitress who she thanked them graciously. Once the left the BBQ place were walking around the village just talking about random stuff. They made a stop by an ice cream place, Kakashi asked them if they wanted one and he wanted to buy them.

"Kakashi is a great guy. I always thought he was just a prev reading those books but this is a new side of him I haven't seen before. I like it." Naruto smiled, and Kakashi came by with the ice cream in hand.

"Thank you, Kakashi sensei,"

Kakashi shrugged, "No problem Naruto."

Iruka was glad Naruto was getting a new appreciation for the man he liked, all he had to do is break the new to him. It would take some time but Naruto would get used to it. He was sure of it. Iruka has been dating Kakashi for the past 2 years, belive or not. They had to keep things a secret for obvious reason but they were happy. They've talked about adopting Naruto and they both agreed it would the perfect thing to do, but they had to keep their relationship a secret until Naruto was ready for it.

**A/N: Soooo what do y'all think? Should I change it before going on or just continue? **


End file.
